Gifted
by Kitty Fowl
Summary: What happens when the cast of Yu-Gi-Oh meets five girls with special powers and gets caught up in a fight to overthrow an evil orginazation that wants to use them, and others like them, as weapons? Chaos. That's what happens. Lots of fantasy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, people! I'm just letting you know that I did _NOT_ copy _ANYTHING _from the (very good) movie Push. I came up with the idea before I'd ever even heard of the movie. I did not borrow/steal/copy anything. Seriously. I swear. **

**ALSO, I'm soo sorry about the lack of updates on my other fanfics, but I get ideas randomly, and I like to post when I get them. **

* * *

Gifted

A Yu-Gi-Oh FanFiction

Chapter One: "Special Powers"

* * *

Seto Kaiba was walking down the street. Yes, he had a reason. No, you don't need to know it. The name of the street? It doesn't matter. At all. Just know that he was walking down it, and it wasn't very busy.

So, Kaiba walked down the street with that patented Seto-Kaiba's-Very-Determined-Look on his face. You know the one. If you don't, too bad. Use your imagination. He walked by a couple of random stores and random restaurants and other random things like that. They don't matter. What does matter is that there was somebody's taxi parked on the side of the road. Don't ask me whose. Don't ask me where the owner was, or who they were. Also not important. Maybe they went into a restaurant for lunch, or maybe they needed to pick something up at a store. Again, it doesn't matter.

Here's something that did: suddenly, someone said, "Seto Kaiba."

Kaiba turned around, and found himself face to face with a girl about his height, with jet black hair, and deep green eyes that seemed simultaneously eerie, beautiful, and mysterious. She wore a plain white t-shirt, black jeans, tiny pearl earrings, a black, long, sleeveless jacket, and black boots. "Yes?"

"Get in." The girl twitched her left index finger, and the lock on the taxi door clicked, and the door itself swung open.

"Did you just-," Kaiba's jaw dropped as he looked repeatedly form the now-opened door to the mystifying teenager facing him.

"Later. Get in." She grabbed Kaiba by the arm and climbed into the taxi, pulling him with her. The door slammed shut, and the incredibly strange girl buckled the seat belt of the driver's seat. She put her hands behind her on the headrest, blinked with an interesting yet indefinable look on her face, and the taxi promptly moved like heck. Apparently, the girl didn't care much for speed limits, because she'd passed it up 30 mph ago.

Despite the fact that Seto Kaiba was now officially thoroughly confused, and even more surprised about it, the girl was driving without touching the gas pedal or steering wheel, or anything else. Without taking her eyes from the road, she said, "Glory."

"Huh?"

"It's my name. Glory Mataconis."

"Oh." Kaiba was silent for a moment, then decided that it was in his best interest to put on the seat belt. Glory Mataconis had just sped up by about 15 mph. "WOULD YOU SLOW DOWN?!?!"

"See that black car behind us?" Glory still didn't look away from the road.

Kaiba looked. "The one that's going faster than we are?"

"Shoot!" Glory said, and sped up. Again. "I lost them four streets over.." she murmured, frowning.

"Well, apparently, they found you again, whoever they are." Kaiba said. "But I don't want any part of this, so you-,"

"Hmm. I thought you'd want to find your brother." Kaiba stared at her. For the first time, Glory looked away from the road and at the other person in the taxi. "See this?" She held up her left arm, and, also for the first time, Seto noticed that there was half of a handcuff on it. There was about half of the chain hanging from it, then, nothing. "You know who has the other half?"

"Mokuba."

"Bingo." Glory glanced in the mirror, than groaned. "They're catching up…time for a detour!"

"What kind of-?" Kaiba never finished, because the taxi very suddenly turned with a jerk, crashed through a McDonald's Drive Thru sign, through a fancy looking car in the drive thru, and skidded across a busy lane on the other side of the McDonalds.

"They're still behind you!" Kaiba gasped.

"Ugh!" grunted the black-haired and apparently superpowered girl. "Well, not for long!" she swerved the unfortunate taxi again, steering the car into an apparent collision course with a brick wall at the end of a long alley between two old, dirty, and out of business stores. The fancy black car that was tailing them followed, both cars now reaching speeds well above 100 mph.

When the front of the car was exceptionally close to the brick wall, Kaiba yelled, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!"

"Yes." Glory said, and the taxi shot upwards. The car that was following them slammed into the wall.

The taxi gently landed behind the now thoroughly wrecked black car, and Glory and Kaiba got out. Glory inspected the damage to the smashed car. "Ouch. Whoever was in that's probably not doing too good about now."

"Neither is the owner of this taxi." Kaiba told her. "They won't be too happy when they find out it's missing."

"Oh trust me," Glory said, smiling in a way that made Seto think she knew something he didn't, which she did. "He doesn't mind." She adjusted the collar of her jacket and calmly but briskly walked out of the alley, followed by a still very confused Kaiba.

"Now what?"

Glory pushed her hair out of her eyes, and didn't answer. Instead, she pulled a cellphone out of her right pocket, pressed a few buttons, and put it to her ear. "Hey, Massie?" There was a brief silence, then she answered, "No, we…erm…lost them." Kaiba (correctly!) assumed she was talking about whoever had been in the black car. "Yea, he's with me. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Yea, I see it. Okay, see you there." She pressed a button, most likely _end_, and slipped the phone back into her pocket. "Come on." she told Kaiba, and quickly glanced both ways before running across a street into a coffee shop that just so happened to have an impossibly lame pun for a name. It was so lame, I won't even tell you. Just know it was very, very lame. So, if you're ever somewhere near Domino and see the lamest pun you've ever seen/heard used as the name of a coffee shop, congratulations, you've found it. Glory pushed open the door, and, as one of those stupid bells people tie onto door handles rang annoyingly, she and Seto Kaiba walked in. Then the door closed. Then Glory twitched her finger, and tapped the bell. Silence. She smiled slightly, and walked over to a table around which a group of people were seated. Or on. Mostly on.

One of the girls had fiery red hair, determined and impossibly deep blue eyes, and wore a cute, pleated blue skirt a white sleeveless top, black tennis shoes, a silky blue scarf, and a cuff around each wrist made of the same material. She was the only one of the three that was seated on an actual chair. The other two were sitting cross-legged on opposite sides of the table. Both had white-blonde hair and violet eyes. They were very clearly identical twins, and each wore an identical, thin gold band on their left wrist. One wore a sleeveless, blue and yellow polka-dotted top and khaki shorts. The other wore green tennis shoes, a green tank top, and black pants. Also sitting on the table were Joey and Yugi. I refuse to describe them to you. You should know what they look like.

"What're they doing here?" Kaiba said, not sounding happy at all. Yugi and Joey didn't look surprised to see him.

"Miracle and Eowyn are my cousins." Joey explained, gesturing to the two twins. "So, naturally…"

(Just for the record, Mira(cle) was the one in the polka-dotted top, and Eowyn was the one in the tank top.)

The red-haired girl stood up. "And I'm Massie Daec…Eowyn?"

All eyes turned to the blonde haired girl. She was staring at her shoes, but not in a shy way. Her hand was pressed onto her heart, and her green eyes seemed to dull. Her heart was beating nearly twice as fast as normal. She stood completely still for about thirty seconds, during which no one said a word. Then, she gasped, falling forward, and catching herself.

"What was that?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

Massie tilted her head ever-so-slightly. "Eowyn.. What'd you see?"

"See?" Yugi asked.

"We'll explain in a minute, just-," Massie began, but was interrupted by Eowyn.

"They're coming."

"Coming here?" Mira asked. Eowyn nodded. "That's not possible! How'd they find out where we were?"

"I don't know, but we've gotta leave!" Eowyn told her.

"That would be **now**." Glory said loudly. Eowyn, Miracle, Yugi, and Joey jumped off the table and, along with Glory, Kaiba, and Massie, charged towards the back exit, which was conveniently located behind the cash register everyone but Massie ran around. Massie catapulted over it. Glory, ignoring an annoyed employee yelling at them, wrenched open the door, and the seven of them left the coffee shop. Quickly.

After running down multiple (in other words, six) streets, the group finally stopped running and slowed to walking. "Okay." Massie said. "Now, we do proper introductions." She pointed to herself. "Massie Daecrew." Then she pointed to Eowyn. "Eowyn White." Then she pointed to Mira. "Miracle, or Mira, White." Point. "Glory Mataconis." Point. "Joey Wheeler." Point. "Yugi Moto." Point. "Seto Kaiba. Okay, are we good?"

Eowyn blinked. "I guess. Oh, and just to clear things up, I'm psychic."

"Oh." Kaiba and Yugi said at the same time.

"Kaiba's confused." Eowyn reported loudly. Then, after a pause, she said, "Well, yea, it's obvious. But also, I'm a mind reader." Kaiba, just for the record, had thought, _Obviously_.

"Glory, you didn't explain anything to him, did you?" Massie sighed.

Glory shrugged. "I was a little busy driving. It takes focus!"

"Well, just get a license! It takes less focus than controlling the car with your mind!" Eowyn rolled her eyes.

"First of all, you wouldn't know!" Glory snapped. "Second of all, I can't. I don't exist, remember?" Then she shoved Kaiba out of her way and stormed ahead of the group.

"Erm…she doesn't exist?" Joey asked.

"It's…complicated." Massie said awkwardly. "See, the Organization destroyed all records of her existence. Actually, none of us five exist."

"Five?" Yugi asked, looking confused. Well, more confused.

"Mya Sinclair. She's still back at Headquarters."

"Oh."

Massie glanced at Kaiba and laughed. He looked completely and thoroughly lost. "Okay. Starting at the beginning. Or something like it. The Organization is an evil program that wants to use people like us," she gestured to Glory, Eowyn, Mira, and herself. "as weapons."

"People like you?"

"We have…special powers." Mira explained. "I'm a healer. Like, if you have a cut or something, all I have to do is touch it, and POOF! All better."

"Psychic/Mind Reader." Eowyn said. "And then there's Mya. She's a technopath."

"A techno-what?" Joey asked.

"A technopath. She can control technology."

Joey looked at Massie. "What about you?"

Massie looked around, walked over to a car, and picked it up. With one hand. Then she set it back down carefully. "That. And I can break the world record for the fastest mile without breaking a sweat. Super-fast and super-strong."

"And Glory?" Kaiba asked.

"Glory has two different powers." Massie said, glancing at the sulking black-haired girl in the front of the group. "First of all, she's a telekinetic, and a good one at that."

"That would explain lifting the taxi." murmured Kaiba. "What else can she do?"

"Well-,"

"What else can I do?" Glory asked, walking back towards them. "I-,"

At that moment, she was interrupted by a fancy white car driving quickly past and skidding to a stop in front of them. Two men and a woman got out.

"I guess I get to show you." Glory said, grinning in a somewhat scary way that made Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey all take one very large step in away. Eowyn and Mira, whose powers weren't as useful in a fight, ushered the people without special gifts away from the soon-to-be fight, leaving Massie and Glory to face the people from the Organization.

Massie and Glory glanced momentarily at each other, reading the message in each others eyes and fully understanding. Then Massie charged towards the woman.

The woman's hands were suddenly ablaze. "She's a pyrokinetic!" Miracle gasped. (In other words, she could control fire.)

"Wow, Mira. Thanks for telling us. We never would've known otherwise." Glory said sarcastically, then scooted left to avoid a blast of fire.

Massie back-flipped over two more fireballs, then slammed her fist into the woman's stomach. The woman promptly went flying backwards. Massie chased after her.

Gory studied her nails, looking bored as the two men approached her. Then, she closed her eyes for a moment. Suddenly, she collapsed onto the ground.

"Uh-huh. That was…not very good." Joey said slowly.

"Hello. Not finished."

"What the-?" Joey gasped. Yugi did a double-take and Kaiba's jaw dropped. Glory's voice was coming from one of the two men.

"_That's_my other power." Glory said. Or the man said. Or Glory…the man…GAH! You know what I mean! "Now let's see what I can do here…" A bolt of lightening appeared in hr hand. "Hmm. Useful." She threw it at the man she was fighting, hitting him square in the chest. Glory blinked. "Convenient."

The next few minutes were spent with Massie fighting the Pyrokenisis lady and Glory soundly thrashing the second man, who turned out to have the power of flight. It didn't help him much. So, pretty soon, the fight was over, and the group of seven once again set off. Just for the record, Glory had returned to using her own body.

"See, my second power is sort of like mind control, only a little different. I control them, but I can't use my own body while I'm doing it. And," Here she paused to steady herself. "It takes a lot of energy to do."

"And this is why we do not mess with Glory!" Mira proclaimed loudly.

"That. And she has a temper and is very easily provoked." Eowyn added.

"Hey! I do…okay, so I do and I am." Glory rolled her eyes and walked off. "Come on guys! Let's move. We have little brothers and friends to save here! Organizations to overthrow. Any of that ringing a bell to you guys?"

"Oh. Right." Mira said, and she and the others hurried to catch up.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed it, even though I guess I could've done a bit better...anyway, hope you liked it! READ AND REVIEW!!! Wait. You already read. Shoot. Fine then. Just REVIEW!!! AND COME BACK WHEN I POST CHAPTER TWO! AND THREE! AND SO ON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE! AND YOU'RE HERE! HOORAH FOR THE CHAPTER! HOORAH FOR YOU!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Falling For It**

"This is it." Massie said unnecessarily.

"Wow, Sherlock. We **never** would've known. Tell us, what was your first clue?" Glory responded sardonically

The seven of them were standing outside of a supermassive, official-looking building. It was completely black, and the windows were dark and impossible to see through. Not that there were many windows to begin with.

"Eek. This place gives me the creeps." Mira shuddered.

Glory rolled her eyes. "Duh, Mira."

"All right." Massie said, taking charge. That happened often. "So, how do we get inside?"

"Back door." The twins simultaneously suggested.

"Ceiling." Glory recommended. "Not so obvious."

"She has a point." Yugi said.

"So…ceiling it is." Massie said. Mira and Eowyn shrugged and nodded.

"And how do we get up there?" Kaiba asked.

Glory rolled her eyes for the second time in as many minutes. "Hello. Telekinetic."

She telekinetically lifted the seven of them onto the roof. "All right." Massie said, blowing her hair out of her eyes. "So we get in, get Mya and Mokuba, and get out as fast as possible.

"Well, that doesn't sound too hard." Joey optimistically stated.

Glory rolled her eyes. "Reality check, Wheeler, the four of us are the only ones in history to have escaped alive."

"Oh. Well, now it sounds hard."

Glory groaned loudly. "Massie, can't I just push this moron off of here?"

Massie sighed, half-smiling because that was probably the most Glory-like thing a person could ask. "No, Glory."

"Why the heck not?" Glory didn't wait for an answer, probably because the answer she would've gotten was obvious. Instead, she glared at the blonde with a look of extreme dislike and annoyance, and then turned around and stalked off to find a way in. That, or make one.

"Don't mind her, Joey, she's always like this." Mira shrugged. "You get used to it pretty quick."

"Yea, and don't blame her, blame the Organization." Eowyn added, nodding.

"Well, she could still-,"

Joey was interrupted by a loud smashing sound that was followed by a semi-quiet, slightly distant crash. Massie glanced at the twins, and then all three ran off to see what had happened. Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey followed. Then again, what else could they do? They _were_ on an exceptionally high roof, after all.

The six of them came to a stop in front of Glory, who was kneeling in front of a rather large hole roughly the size of an adult hippo.

"Did you have to make it so big?" Eowyn asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or so **loud**?" Kaiba asked, crossing his arms.

Glory stood up and promptly got in his face. "Well, next time, you make it, rich boy." Then she back-flipped into said hole, landing with practiced ease on two feet below them.

Joey snickered at the look on Kaiba's face (it **was** pretty funny), and climbed in after Glory. Yugi, then the twins, Kaiba, and then Massie followed. In that order.

By the time all of them had landed, Glory had already chosen a path of the two available ones. She was walking quietly down the left hallway, black boots not making the slightest sound on the black tile floor. The others wordlessly followed. Arguing was too dangerous now that they were inside.

It wasn't long before Massie was leading the way, the others cautiously following her down the hallways. Massie looked both surprised and suspicious, and Glory was clearly sharing in those emotions.

"What's wrong?" Eowyn whispered almost inaudibly.

"No cameras, security, locks, anything." Massie answered, using the same volume.

The others began to notice this immediately after she mentioned it. As the hallway ended, Massie put her arm out to stop them from going any further through the doorway.

"Mass?" Miracle asked, tipping her head sideways in confusion.

"Something's not right."

"Sensors." Glory said suddenly. Everyone looked at her, puzzled. "In the floor." She added simply.

Massie knelt, studied the tiling in the hall through the doorway, and nodded in agreement. "Sensors."

"I said that." Glory snapped, rolling her eyes. "All right, ready?" She asked, and concentrated for a moment.

Telekinesis is a very useful power.

"Mass, can you see how long the sensors go on for?" Glory whispered. Massie looked, and then shook her head. Glory cursed a few times under her breath, and then said, more audibly, "This is why things go so much smoother when Mya's around."

"Well, the sooner we get over these sensors, the sooner we can find her." Massie told her. "Just don't drop us."

Half-grinning, Glory did, catching them all millimeters above the floor.

"GLORY!" the twins hissed at the same time.

The black-haired girl shrugged. "It was just too easy."

"Hey, Glory." Massie said suddenly. "You can probably put us down now."

"Why? We've gone through multiple hallways, what makes you think this one's safe?"

"All the others after the first didn't have anything touching the ground except the walls. This one does." The redhead told her in a whisper, pointing to one of four relatively large plants, all in massive blue pots, positioned on the floor in this particular hallway.

"I don't trust these guys." Glory told Massie, shaking her head.

"I know, neither do I, but if they have stuff on the floor, they can't have sensors, can they?"

Scowling, Glory lowered the group to the ground. And the moment their feet touched the floor, a loud siren began to wail throughout the building. "I'd say I hate to say I told you so, but I think I'll really enjoy it." Glory smirked at Massie. "**I told you so**. Yep, look at that, I was right. Fun as heck."

"Gloat later, run now!" Eowyn said, and the seven of them took off down the hallway in the direction they'd been going.

"But if they have stuff on the floor-," Joey began, but Glory cut him off.

"They don't."

Everyone would've frozen and stared, had freezing been an option, but it would be a pretty dumb idea to stop right then, so they settled for just plain staring.

"What?" Mira asked the question everyone else had been about to.

"There's nothing touching the floor except us. Watch." Glory changed her path so she ran straight into a giant vase. Or would've, if the giant vase in question hadn't shimmered and let her pass.

"Hologram!" Massie groaned, slapping her forehead.

"Dur." Glory told her, passing up the twins and Joey as she ran back towards the others.

They neared the end of this hallway, but two men in annoying, fancy suits blocked their path.

"I got it!" Glory and Massie simultaneously called. Glancing at each other and nodding, they punched in unison, each of their fists slamming into one of the men's chests. Glory sent hers flying into the wall, knocking him unconscious. Massie sent hers through the wall. Rather obviously, this knocked him unconscious, at the very least.

The group sprinted down another hall without any clue as to where they were going. Immediately upon their setting foot in this one, the floor dropped. And so did they.

* * *

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT BY 4/7/09!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! YOU'RE HERE, IT'S HERE, HOORAH! Thanks sooooo much to all you awesome people who reviewed! HOORAH FOR YOU AGAIN! Okay, I'll shut up now. ENJOY!

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Veradona

If you've ever fallen through a seemingly bottomless hole so dark that you couldn't even see your hand if it was right in front of your face, holding a giant flashing neon sign playing freaky carnival music and saying, in bright green letters, _LOOK HERE!_, you'll know it isn't very fun.

"You're a psychic, Eowyn! You couldn't have seen this coming?" Joey yelled to his cousin, wherever she happened to be.

"You know I can't get a vision whenever I want!" Eowyn yelled in Joey's ear. So that's where she was. Right next to him. Figures. That's the funny thing about falling in a giant, pitch black hole. The person you're yelling to/at always seems to be **right there**.

"Ow." Said Joey. You couldn't blame him. Eowyn was a loud yeller.

"Is anybody else getting the feeling that we're going to land soon?" Massie asked in a worried tone.

Mira nodded, and then remembered that Massie couldn't see her. "Yea." She added, trying to trace her friend's voice through the darkness. She almost succeeded, but suddenly found her concentration broken. That tends to happen when you slam into the ground. Judging from various grunts, groans, and other sounds of pain, everybody else had experienced the same unfortunate incident.

Well, not everybody. The lights cut on, and the first thing Kaiba noticed was that Glory was telekinetically levitating herself a few feet above the floor, looking at them with only the slightest hint of an amused smile playing about her lips. "Nice landing, losers." He probably would've responded with a not-so-pleasant comeback, but at that moment, a set of doors opened on the far side of the room.

"Well, if it isn't our little fugitives. And, oh, look! They brought friends!"

"Veradona." Joey growled, as he and the others got to their feet. Veradona, and, yes, that was her name, had walked in. She had ankle-length white hair streaked in every color of the rainbow and wore a black suit, like everyone else who worked for the Organization seemed to. In fact, three other Organization members entered behind her, all wearing black suits. So cliché. Their hair, however, was much more normal.

"Vera-who?" Kaiba asked, confused. Again.

"She works for the Organization." Massie told him.

"No kidding!" Seto snapped at the redhead. Well, he **had** asked.

"Now, now, I can't have you fighting each other. That takes all the fun out of it for me." Veradona said. Suddenly, she pulled four green bands from her pocket, hurling them towards Massie, Glory, and the twins. Each band locked almost magnetically onto one of their arms, and, to her great surprise, Glory suddenly crashed to the floor, landing on her knees, black hair falling in front of her face.

"Power Neutralizers." She growled, curling her right hand into a fist.

"I'd expect more from you four." Veradona smiled one of those creepy grins that let you know that you are most certainly in deep trouble. "Especially you, Glory. One of the first people ever to escape and what do you do? You come right back."

"I made a promise." The telekinetic snarled, standing up and getting in Veradona's face.

"Oh, did you, now?" Veradona smirked, unfazed. "Oh, that's right, I remember. And we all know how Glory Mataconis is about her promises, don't we? So noble. So trustworthy. So-,"

"Shut up!" Glory howled, fist flying suddenly towards Veradona's face. Still unaffected, the Organization member caught her fist and casually tossed her attacker over her shoulder. Glory flipped expertly, landing on her feet.

"Excellent landing." Veradona said, calm and confident as ever. "Unfortunately, you're entirely too predictable. Otherwise I might actually get a small challenge from fighting you."

"THAT'S IT!" Glory yelled, anger turning her face red.

"Easy, Glory." Massie walked over, placing her hand gently on her friend's shoulder. "Don't waste your time on her. She doesn't deserve it." Nodding, the telekinetic slowly clamed herself down.

"That's right, Glory. Listen to Masselyn. She's obviously the only one with brains here." Veradona sneered. "All right, enough of this." She suddenly glowed a shade of greenish-blue and four bands of…something shot from her palms, one grabbing each of the super powered girls. Massie, Eowyn, Glory, and Miracle all struggled, but to no avail. Glaring murderously at her captor, Glory stood still, strangely, and breathed deeply. A sudden pulse of something erupting from her body disintegrated the magical bond holding her.

Meanwhile, because nobody would sit there and just watch this, Joey charged towards Veradona. What do you expect? He's **Joey**. Once again easily catching the punch thrown at her, Veradona rolled her eyes and glowed that same shade of blue-green. It happened whenever she used her powers. For what looked like no reason at all, Joey dropped to his knees, letting out a loud cry of pain.

"I figured as much." Veradona snickered, dragging Joey up by the wrist. "You couldn't figure out how to get it off, could you?" She pushed back the sleeve of his jacket, revealing a band on his wrist that was almost identical to the Power Neutralizers, however, it **being** a Power Neutralizer would be just stupid, considering that he wasn't "Gifted". The difference in appearance was that this one was more blue than the others. Also, the others had pure green circle on them and his didn't. The uses of the bands were also different.

Poor Kaiba and Yugi. They had basically no clue as to what was going on.

Now back to Glory. Having broken free of Veradona's magic rope, for want of a better term, she cleared her throat loudly, getting everyone's attention. "Hey, Veradona! I'm not finished with you yet."

"Honestly, Glory, I'd love to thrash you, but The Boss says we're to leave you and the other Gifted people as unharmed as possible. However, he didn't say anything about the Un-Gifted friends you've brought along." She narrowed her eyes and tightened her grip symbolically on Joey's wrist. Joey gave an involuntary pained whimper, which normally would've had anyone else yelling at Veradona not to hurt him, that'd she back down, et cetera.

Glory, however, laughed. How sympathetic. "Really, Veradona? Do you think I care about that pathetic little-,"

"Glory!" Eowyn gasped, still struggling against the magic rope.

"He's our cousin!" Mira added, doing the same as her sister.

Sighing, Glory frowned. "Fine!" she snapped to everyone in the room, and then directed her next statement to the twins. "Do you two have to be so sickeningly emotional?"

"It's not being sickeningly emotional!" Mira told her friend, sounding shocked and insulted. "It's called caring about your family!"

"Oh. Sorry." Glory said, not sounding sorry. "I wouldn't know. I've never had a family **to **care about."

"Glory, we're-," Eowyn began, only to be cut off by the angry black-haired girl.

"Oh, save it. I don't need some stupid friendship speech. I need to be able to beat the you-know-what out of this jerk without having to stop so some random loser doesn't get hurt."

"Are you done?" asked Veradona. Glory didn't answer; just shot the rainbow-haired teenager a look of pure hate. "Ooh, I'm so scared." She mocked, rolling her eyes spitefully. The doors behind her opened. Veradona flung Joey towards the group, and then she and the three normal-haired Organization members walked out. "Have fun!" she smirked, and the doors closed, sealing instantly.

"DANG IT!" Glory yelled, then screamed. Yes, I know screaming and yelling are pretty much the same thing. However, Glory yelled the _Dang it!_ and then she just plain screamed. You know, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" That.

"Glory, chill out!" Massie, whose real name was apparently "Masselyn", told the black-haired girl loudly.

"No, I will not chill out! I could've beaten her, and we could all have gotten out of here, but, no! I have to worry about this useless moron over here!" she gestured to Joey, who Yugi was currently helping up. "And I wouldn't have had to worry about him in the first place if he wasn't too stupid to figure out how to get that idiotic Shock Bracelet off!"

"Hold up!" Joey interjected. Glory whirled around to glare angrily at him. It was a pretty scary look, but, by some miracle, Joey was able to ignore it. Trust me when I say that that was not an easy thing to do. "Massie, Eowyn, and Mira all tried to get the Shock Bracelet, too! So I can't be that stupid if-,"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST ASK MYA!?!?" Glory shrieked. Massie, the twins, and Joey all froze, because none of them had thought of that. "YOU IDIOTS! HOW COULD YOU NOT THINK OF SOMETHING THAT OBVIOUS? HOW-?"

"That's **enough**, Glory." Massie said, suddenly. Kaiba rolled his eyes, thinking that there was no way the headstrong, arrogant, unruly telekinetic would listen to her. But, lo and behold! Glory stopped midsentence, breathing out slowly.

"All right. But if I have to deal with Wheeler's stupidity much longer…" she curled her fingers into a fist, making it painfully obvious what she would do.

"Yea, she is." Eowyn said. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What? I was-oh. You thought that, didn't you, Kaiba?"

"Yes." Seto correctly assumed that she was talking about the question he'd just asked in his head: _Is she always like this?_

"All right, here's the plan." Massie declared loudly. "First, we find a way out of here. Next we find Mya and Mokuba, and get Mya to remove our Power Neutralizers and Joey's Shock Bracelet-,"

"What exactly is a Shock Bracelet?" Yugi asked, his concern for his friend completely obvious.

"Okay. Not many people use Shock Bracelets, but what they are is this thin little band linked somehow to a button or a switch or something for normal people, but for Gifted people like Veradona, their linked to your DNA. Or something, I'm not 100% sure." Miracle explained. "And, see, once someone's wearing one that's 'registered' to her, all Veradona has to do is give up the _tiniest _bit of her life force, I guess is the best way to put it, which somehow transfers the energy from that to the Shock Bracelet, which causes said bracelet to, somehow, automatically administer a shock to whoever's wearing the bracelet, and how powerful the shock is depends on how much of their life energy or whatever the person transfers. Or something."

Kaiba blinked in confusion and decided not to ask for a more detailed explanation. Instead, he decided to ask a different question of his own."So, how do we plan on getting out of here?"

"Can we throw Wheeler against the wall until it cracks?" Glory asked hopefully.

"No." Eowyn, Massie, Yugi, Joey, and Mira all said at the same time. Kaiba didn't say anything.

"If only we could use our powers…" Mira groaned. "But, without Mya, we can't get these bracelets off."

"So we're stuck here." Glory pessimistically pointed out.

"We are **not**." Massie said stubbornly. "We'll get out of here. Somehow…"

* * *

**Oh, no! Whatever shall they do? Whatever shall we do until the next chapter comes out? OH! I KNOW! WE SHALL WAIT UNTIL IT ARRIVES! IT SHALL BE PUBLISHED BY 4/14/09! In the meantime, we shall just sit and wonder what they shall do, what Glory means by never having a family to care about, how they shall get out, if Glory ever gets to throw Joey at anything, and why I am using the word "shall" so much. It's such a cool word. Shall, shall, shall, rhymes with canal, pal, and the epic computer HAL! You know, HAL 9000...has anyone here ever heard of 2001: A Space Oddesy? I hope so. Anyway...READ AND REVIEW! BY READ I MEAN THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES OUT! BY REVIEW MEAN...what else would I mean by review? Okay! I'm done!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOORAH FOR GIFTED, HOORAH FOR YOU, HOORAH FOR FAST UPDATES, AND, HECK, HOORAH FOR ME FOR MAKING THE FAST UPDATES! HOORAHS ALL AROUND!

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Mokuba's New Trick

If you've ever done it, though I doubt you have, you know from experience that it is not at all fun to spend three hours trapped in a cylindrical white and blue room against your will, with six other people, some of which you probably dislike. That's exactly what Seto Kaiba, Massie, Eowyn, Miracle, Joey, Yugi, and Glory were doing. They weren't enjoying it too much. Can you blame them?

Three hours ago, Glory sat down, pressed her back against one of the walls, crossed her legs, closed her eyes, and proceeded to meditate. Three hours ago, Joey had been annoyed by Glory's meditating. He still was.

"How long is she gonna do that for, anyway?" he asked Eowyn, one of his twin cousins.

"Probably not too much longer." The blonde answered.

"Probably?" Joey groaned. The fact that the black-haired telekinetic who hated his guts hadn't moved in three full hours was _really _getting on his nerves.

"Yea. Maybe longer." Eowyn shrugged.

Suddenly, to everyone's surprise, Glory opened her eyes and announced loudly that, "This place is so messed up! It took full hour just to establish a connection!"

"Huh?" Joey asked. Glory ignored him, standing up.

"They'll be here any minute." She informed everyone. Mira stopped pacing and looked at her, looking confused.

"Who will?" she asked tentatively, not wanting to annoy Glory any more than she naturally did . Everyone annoyed Glory at least a little bit, no matter who they were. "The Organization?"

Rolling her eyes, Glory answered the question in a slow voice as though she were talking to a silly Kindergartener instead of the sixteen year-old Healer who had long since cured Joey of the damage Veradona's Shock Bracelet had inflicted. "No. Not the Organization. Mya and Mokuba. They should be here about…now."

Everyone whirled around as the doors to the room opened slowly. "Bonjour, mesdames et messieurs!"

Mya Sinclair wore a red shirt, and orange short-sleeved jacket, torn jeans (she hadn't bought them that way), red tennis shoes, and a red bandana over somewhat curly brown hair. She was the one talking in French. Mya liked French. Anyway, she walked into the chamber followed by one Mokuba Kaiba.

"Mokuba!" gasped both Seto Kaiba and Glory Mataconis at exactly the same time. Cue the hugging.

"Hey, Mya! Long time no see!" Joey and Mya had always gotten along pretty well.

"_Trouvez votre propre chameau,_ Joey, _vous ne pouvez pas avoir le mien_." Mya greeted her friend in response. Yes, she knew exactly what that sentence meant, even if Joey didn't. Eowyn burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked, confused.

"She just said 'Find your own camel, Joey, you can't have mine." The blonde-haired psychic/mind reader translated.

Joey grinned. Typical Mya. "Hi to you, too."

"Since when do you speak French?" Mira asked her twin.

"I don't. Hello. Mind reader."

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Glory detached Seto's little brother's arms from around her and smiled. An actual smile, not a smirk, sneer, or anything like that. An honest, genuine smile. A rare occurrence.

"You came back!"

"I promised I would." Glory told Mokuba solemnly. "And I always keep my promises."

Then Mokuba greeted his older brother. "I missed you so much, Seto!"

"As much as I hate to break up all the happy reunions," Massie interrupted said reunions, getting everyone's attention."But we really need to get out of here."

Everyone realized that, as usual, she was absolutely right, and they all headed out the cylindrical prison. The halls were just as white and blue, which was relatively strange. Most people probably would've expected something a little more…ominous.

"Oh!" Massie said loudly, then covered her mouth, making a mental note to keep it down to decrease their chances of getting caught. "Hey, Mya, can you do anything about these?" she held out her arm and showed her friend the green Power Neutralizer on her wrist.

"Power Neutralizer, huh? No problem." Mya concentrated for a moment on the band around the redhead's arm, and said band suddenly glowed reddish-orange, and split in half.

"Thanks." Massie nodded. "We've all got them." Glory, Mira, and Eowyn held their arms out and Mya technopathically disabled and unlocked the Power Neutralizers with ease.

"Hey, Mya, do you think you can do something about this?" Joey asked. He showed her the unwanted accessory that he had been unable to remove from his arm.

Mya breathed in and bit her lip. "Ooh, boy. Shock Bracelet, huh? Veradona?" Joey nodded. "I can try, but the thing about Shock Bracelets is that they're linked to the person who put it on you. It's possible that I won't be able to get it off." Mya placed both hands on the bracelet, closed her eyes, and stopped walking. Everyone else stopped too, not wanting to leave her behind. Glowing reddish-orange, Mya shook slightly from the immense effort, then, opening her eyes, stumbled back. The bracelet remained locked firmly around Joey's wrist. "Sorry, Joey." Mya sighed, upset because, number one, she couldn't help her close friend, and, number two, there was a piece of technology that she couldn't manipulate. That never left her very happy. "There are only two things that can get that thing off your wrist now."

"Two?" Yugi asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yea, Veradona or a puddle of acid."

That certainly put a damper on everyone's mood. A few minutes later, a question popped into Mira's head. "Hey, Mya, how'd you know where we were?"

"We got directions." Mya pointed over her shoulder at Glory, who was walking next to Seto and Mokuba in the back.

"But how?"

"Mind-link." Mya answered, poking herself in the forehead.

"A mind-link? But I thought that was only possible if two people shared the same power." Eowyn asked, finding that the brunette technopath's previous answer had done more confusing than clearing up. "And you're a technopath. She's a telekinetic and a…whatever the word for her other power would be."

"Well, then it's a good thing I was with Mokuba, wasn't it?" Mya grinned.

"Mokuba's a telekinetic?" Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey all asked in the exact same second, shocked.

"_Non, vous idiots, Mokuba est une pomme de terre ailée_. Of course he's a telekinetic!"

"A winged potato? Really, Mya?" Eowyn raised an eyebrow at the translated version of the French statement.

"A **what**?" Massie laughed. 7/8 of the time Mya said something in French, it was funny when translated.

It would have been so nice if the nine of them had been able to get out of the Organization Headquarters with things staying as easy as they had been since they'd left the cylindrical room. But of course they didn't. That would be **much** too easy.

"Hello, boys and girls. Having a nice time are we?" Veradona said, turning to corner to glare at the nine would-be escapees.

"_Bonjour, vous monstruosité repoussante." _Mya snarled through tightly clenched teeth. Not at all the most pleasant greeting ever given. Veradona didn't have to speak French to be able to see that Mya Sinclair was not the slightest bit pleased to see her.

Glory got an idea. "Hey, Mokuba. Why don't you show your big brother what you can do."

"Okay, Glory!" Mokuba did so.

Despite the fact that Glory was better trained and had known about/been using her powers longer, Mokuba was still almost as good at telekinetic fighting. Using his special power, he promptly picked Veradona up and slammed her into the wall. Very hard. It was an excellent, though simple, maneuver. Classic.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Read and Review! And, for the last time, I shall tell you that when I say Review, I mean this chapter, and when I say Read, I mean the next chapter when it comes out, which should be by 4/21/09! Hooray!**

* * *

PS: A message from Mya:

Continuer. Poussez le bouton rouge. J'ose vous.


	5. Chapter 5

**HOORAH FOR ALL THE STUFF I USUALLY HOORAH FOR!

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Running the Gauntlet

"Okay, new plan!" Massie said loudly as she and her eight friends sprinted down yet another long hallway in the Organization Headquarters. "Step one, GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!"

She ducked to avoid a bolt a electricity as it _zing!_ed over her head. She and the others were rapidly approaching a decision: up above, this hallway split into four . "Split up!" she ordered, and nobody thought it wise to oppose her now. Not when they were being pursued by about ten Organization members, all Gifted.

It was now or never. They had to split up, otherwise, they'd be too easy to catch. Mya and Joey took one path, Massie and Yugi a second, the twins took the third branch, and Kaiba, Mokuba, and Glory rushed into the fourth hallway.

S the three of them ran down the passage, Glory looked around for something to help aid them in their escape. Glancing down at her feet, she noticed that the tile floor was covered with a fancy red rug. It wasn't the fanciness that made her notice it, and it wasn't the color. It was the fact that there was a rug there, and that their pursuers were standing on it. Well, running on it, but, heck, close enough.

"Mokuba!" Glory said loudly. "If we get the three of us off the rug, we can pick it up and maybe knock a few of those losers chasing us on their butts!"

Mokuba nodded, understanding her plan. Using his newly-revealed telepathic powers, he levitated himself and his big brother, while Glory did the same for herself. Then, using her mind, she jerked the rug upwards, sending the Organization members chasing them sprawling on the floor.

"Nice!" Glory told her younger friend, placing herself back on the ground while Mokuba did the same for himself and Seto. It's harder than you'd think to come from just floating to running without ever standing still.

"Do you think we lost them?" Mokuba asked as they ran.

"I think-," Glory began, but a bolt of lightning whizzed past her ear. "NOT!"

Seto Kaiba was being unusually quiet, wasn't he? That was probably because it's kind of hard to dismiss telekinesis as "hocus pocus nonsense" when your own little brother is using it on you. That, and he was probably still in shock, at least partially. Could you blame him?

"Uh-oh!" Mokuba gasped. Their hallway was a dead end. In no more than a minute, they would either have to stop running or slam into a wall. "Glory, what do we do?"

"I don't…we could…maybe if…" Glory couldn't think of what to do. She wasn't used to having to care for anyone but herself. After all, she hadn't even met Massie, Eowyn, Mira, and Mya more than a year ago. But this was totally different. They were Gifted, they could take care of themselves. And even though Mokuba had powers, he was still just a kid! And then there was Seto, who didn't have powers at all. If she was by herself, Glory would've stopped right where she was and fought, but that was too dangerous, and if anything happened to Mokuba, she knew she'd never be able to forgive herself. There was just something about him that made her care about him so much. Glory figured that was how much most people cared about their families. Glory had had a family once. She had to come from somewhere, after all. But all she knew now was that the Organization has taken them away from her when she was only five years old. It had been twelve years. Sure, she had Massie, Eowyn, Mira, and Mya, but they had families. The twins had Joey. Mya had her aunt. And Massie even had her actual parents! It just wasn't the same. Sure, Mokuba had Seto, but, still…"I think…uh…"

"Today would be nice!" Seto told her urgently.

Glory had to bite her tongue to keep from angrily telling him, 'Yea? Well why don't you come up with a plan, then?' Doing that would just waste time, and wasted time would put Mokuba in even more danger. Glory skidded to a stop, because there was no more hallway to run down. And that was the first time Glory noticed the button. It was right at the point where the wall and ceiling met. That, and it was their only chance. Glory telepathically pushed it.

Immediately, the wall that had been stopping them slid down. Sighing in relief, Glory jumped over it, followed by Seto and Mokuba. Then (more telekinesis!) she pushed the heavy wall all the way back up and hoped it would stay there. It didn't. And the entire hall, if not the entire building, shook when it crashed into the ground. Well, at least they had more room to run.

The three of them hurried down the newly acquired path, all aware that they were running extremely low on energy. It took a lot to run at top speed for half an hour without stopping.

At least one of them had to have exceptionally bad karma, because a small circle on the ceiling split open like a pair of upside-down window shutters and Veradona dropped in. The Kaiba brothers and Glory froze, and the telekinetic automatically moved in front of the others.

"I really don't feel like talking to you, so let's make this little meeting short and to the point." Veradona said, and pushed a button on a small remote in her hand.

A large, vertical rectangle that seemed to stretch all the way down the hall shot down above Glory's head. Without thinking, Kaiba shoved her out of the way, and the said rectangle crashed to the ground, dividing the hallway in two and leaving him and Glory on one side of the wall, and Mokuba and Veradona on the other.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Glory yelled angrily, shoving Kaiba off of her and getting to her feet. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT? THAT WAS SO INCREDIBLY STUPID!"

"Hey, I just saved your life! You could at least thank me!"

"Why? First of all, I could've saved myself, and second of all, in case you haven't noticed, you just left your little brother out there all by himself with **her**!" Glory punched the wall, roundhouse kicked it, and even tried to telekinetically move it. Nothing worked, especially not her last attempt. She started off down the hallway again. "Come on, we have to find some other way out of this stupid hallway so I can save your brother."

"So **you** can-?" Kaiba began. Glory whirled around, glaring.

"You don't think you've done enough already?" she snapped. "Look, let's just go! I have to find him, I** have** to…" she set off at a run, and there was nothing Kaiba could do but follow at her same pace, which wasn't easy.

"Why do you care so much?" he asked, curious as to why someone who had only known his little brother a few days would be so insistent on rescuing him.

"Because!" she snapped, naturally not trusting him enough to give a full answer. Glory never trusted anyone she's just met. Actually, she rarely trusted anybody, ever. Her friends were the sole exceptions. Seto Kaiba was **not** one of her friends.

* * *

**Well...pretty short chapter. The next one SHOULD be up by 4/28/09. Hopefully! READ AND REVIEW! AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I MEAN BY THAT, YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T READ THE NOTES AT THE END OF MY OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**OH! by the way, if you didn't look it up, Mya's message at the end of Chapter 4 meant: **

**Go on. Push the red button. I dare you.**

**HAPPY NATIONAL WEAR YOUR PAJAMAS TO WORK DAY!**

**YES IT IS TOO A HOLIDAY! I LOOKED IT UP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**YAY! THE NEXT CHAPTER LIVES! Well, not LIVES, but you get it...**

**HOORAH FOR YOU, UPDATES, GIFTED, , ME, AND JELLYBEANS!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Havin' A Moment

"WE WENT LEFT LAST TIME WE WERE HERE!"

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE, YOU IDIOT! **WE HAVEN'T BEEN HERE BEFORE**!"

"WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES!"

"NO WE **ARE NOT**!"

"YES WE ARE!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE BY FAR THE MOST ANNOYING-!"

"YOU'RE THE MOST IMMATURE-!"

"SELF-CENTERED-!"

"STUCK UP-!"

"KNOW-IT-ALL-!"

"EXASPERATING-!"

"**ARROGANT JERK I'VE EVER MET**!"

"**CONCEITED GIRL I'VE EVER KNOWN**!"

As you can most probably tell, Glory and Kaiba weren't getting along.

The above exchange of insults had resulted from the fact that Kaiba insisted that they were going in circles, but Glory, however, insisted that they were most certainly **not** going in circles. For the record, Kaiba was right. That was pretty weird, because Glory almost always was. Like 99.99% of the time. Especially about the existence of magic. That argument had happened about ten minutes ago, turned into a fist fight, and ended with Glory telekinetically slamming her unhappy companion into the wall about ten feet above her head, and screaming "OH, SO THIS ISN'T HAPPENING?!? 'CUZ THIS IS MAGIC, SETO! THIS IS MAGIC!"

Yea…like I said, not getting along.

-o-

"Jeez, as much as I hate to compliment the enemy, you're a natural! How long have you known about your powers?"

Mokuba didn't answer because, even though what Veradona said was true, and he was a natural with his powers, nobody could fight his current opponent and not have at least the slightest amount of trouble. Actually, Mokuba was not having a slight amount of trouble; he was having a whole heck of a lot of trouble. Most people did.

Perhaps what would be useful about now is an explanation of Veradona's powers, because "…something" isn't a very good description. Veradona's gift was the ability to manipulate a type of magic energy that just-so happened to be blue-green. The energy could, depending on how she used it, be solid, like it was when she used it as a sort of "rope" on Massie and the others. It could also be used in this form as s sort of shield. However, it was also a part of her life force and can be channeled from inside her, which explains how she used Shock Bracelets.

And while I was sitting there explaining all that, Mokuba and Veradona had been fighting, and since that is always more interesting than listening to the author yak, let's get back to that, shall we?

It was a somewhat convenient location for Mokuba, considering there were various (and rather nicely-located) random things in the hallway, such as on oddly-placed vase that Mokuba had just telekinetically smashed against his attacker.

Scowling, Veradona summoned a whip of energy, and considering it was a whip, describing what she did with it is pretty much unnecessary. Mokuba did a good job of dodging, considering his lack of experience in this sort of thing. He avoided two of three. The third one, unfortunately, managed to hit him in the stomach and send him flying backwards into a very solid wall. Ouch.

-o-

"I told you we were going in circles."

Glory and Kaiba, angrily and triumphantly, respectively, were staring at a somewhat large "x" Glory had written on the wall. The two of them had made a deal, which never would've happened had they not shared a common goal. They'd agreed to take Glory's route, marking the walls with a pen. And, according to the x, they **were** going in circles after all. In fact, they happened to be at the exact location they'd been at when the chapter first started.

"Okay, whatever, so I was wrong once. Sue me." Glory rolled her eyes and glared at nothing in particular. "If you're so smart, Mr. Kaiba, then why don't you pick the direction we go in?" Needless to say, her voice was pretty much dripping with sarcasm.

"It would be my pleasure." And his was pretty much dripping with arrogance. "We'll go right."

"Whatever you say." Glory shot Seto a rather threatening smile and pushed him out from in front of her, leading the way down their chosen path.

-o-

Mokuba (telekinetically, of course,) slammed Veradona into the nearest wall, taking a brief moment afterwards to catch his breath. Even though it wasn't him who'd just been thrown against solid steel, it had taken some of his energy to do so, and when you had almost none left, that wasn't a good thing.

Veradona stood up, glaring daggers at her young opponent. In truth, she had been going easy on him, because, well, evil as she was, she didn't want to hurt him. He was just a kid, after all. But that was also the reason she wasn't going to let him win. Actually, she hadn't been expecting to be slammed into a wall, and it had hurt. Veradona didn't like getting hurt.

"All right, playtime's over." She said. Cliché, but still effective.

Mokuba gulped and backed up involuntarily. Oh**, crud**.

-o-

"Do you think the others made it out?" Joey asked Mya as the two walked down the hallway, having long since thrashed their pursuers.

"I dunno, Joey, I mean Yugi and Massie look like they'd make a great team, and the twins are, well, **the **twins, but as for Mokuba, Glory, and Seto…I don't think that'll go too well. But I sure hope it does, for all of their sake." The brunette responded. "This ain't exactly the most fun place to hang out."

"Yea, no kidding." The blonde duelist agreed. About a minute later, Joey asked, "What're we gonna do about the Shock Bracelet?" He studied the unwanted band on his wrist, frowning. "Cuz there's no way Veradona's gonna willingly take it off."

"Well, I'm guessing if we could…maybe if we…I bet if…oh, who am I kidding? I have no clue!" Mya sighed, rubbing her forehead unhappily. "Man, this stinks! We gotta get out of here!"

"Hey, that reminds me! How come you didn't escape with the others last time? Before they picked me and Yugi and Kaiba up?"

Mya shrugged. "Somebody had to stay with Mokuba. He was still trapped here."

"Well if Glory cares so much about him, why didn't she stay with him? Would've saved the rest of us a lot of-,"

"Easy, Joey." Mya interrupted, defending her friend. "Glory's been through a lot. The Organization separated her from her family when she was five, and she's been here ever since. She's never had anybody that cared about her, not that she can remember."

"Yea, I know."

"I know she can be stuck-up and a total jerk sometimes-,"

"Just sometimes?"

"Okay. More like 99.99% of the time." Mya smiled. "But you've gotta cut her some slack. She hasn't had a very fun life."

"Yea, whatever." Joey shoved his hands in his pockets and the two of them walked in silence for quite some time.

-o-

Veradona had defeated Mokuba without getting slammed into any more walls. Currently, Kaiba's little brother was sprawled, unconscious, on the floor, and Veradona was currently facing off against Glory and Seto.

"Next time you want to fight someone, fight Wheeler!" Glory told the spectrum-haired Organization member as she telekinetically slammed her into the wall (Déjà vu). "I wouldn't mind you beating him up! Heck, I'd bring popcorn and cheer you on! But don't **ever** hurt Mokuba!" Veradona aimed a punch at her Gifted opponent, but Glory caught her fist and (once again) swung her into the wall. (Boy, people get thrown into walls a lot here!) The moment Veradona stood up, Glory roundhouse kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying straight into Seto.

"By the way," Kaiba told the Organization member. "Nobody messes with my little brother." This statement was punctuated by his punching Veradona into (wait for it…) the wall (Gasp! No way!). Needless to say, all this getting thrown/punched into walls had knocked Veradona unconscious.

Glory and Kaiba knelt down next to Mokuba. "He's gonna be okay." Glory had checked. Both of them sighed in relief, and looked at each other for a moment without any thoughts but how glad they were that Mokuba was without any serious injuries. Then, snapping back to reality, Kaiba delicately picked up his little brother and the two of them stood up and headed off in the direction that would hopefully lead them out of the evil building.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Glory asked suddenly, a few minutes later.

Seto looked at her in surprise. "Of course I do. He's my brother."

The telekinetic rolled her eyes. "I **know **that. I mean, I'm no expert on family, but I'm willing to bet that not too many big brothers would go charging through an evil organization's exceptionally dangerous and life-threatening headquarters that happens to be crawling with super powered villains to save their little brother." Seto blinked in surprise, wondering why in the world she had brought this up. "He really is something, isn't he?" She looked at Mokuba in Seto's arms, hoping he woke up soon.

"Yea, he is." Seto smiled fondly at his brother.

"Wish I had someone like that." Glory sighed wishfully. "I was separated from my family by the Organization when I was five years old. I used get so lonely here, 'cuz before Massie and the others, I had nobody. But…it's…well, Massie, Mira, Eowyn, Mya. They all **have** family. I don't. You're a lucky guy, Seto, to have him." She looked at him and they shared one of those sweet, special moments. Then it hit Glory that she'd just spilled her guts to a guy she'd met this morning who she was pretty sure she didn't like. Seto had just realized the same thing.

"Anyway…" he said, employing the eternal subject changing word and suddenly finding his shoes incredibly fascinating.

"Anyway…" Glory repeated, blushing slightly and abruptly becoming enthralled by the ceiling. "We should probably find the others, huh? I mean, there's strength in numbers, right?"

"Yea, definitely. That…that's a good idea." Seto quickly agreed. Neither of them was quite sure how to react to the fact that they'd just had a tender moment. Well, it wasn't the moment itself so much as the fact that deep down, they'd liked it.

* * *

**Heh. Now here comes the romance part of the fanfic! You know, ceilings are pretty interesting...**

**HAPPY EARTH DAY! AND RECYCLE (there, Bug. ya happy now?)**

**AND LLAMAS RULE!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took me this long to update! See, I had the most evil case of writer's block EVER! So I was just like, "whatever, I'll just take the rest of the summer off from fanfictions or something. After all, over the school year, I use it as an excuse to put off homework." But then, my sister and I rented Push (YAY! IT'S FINALLY OUT ON DVD!) and we were watching it and...well, THE WRITER'S BLOCK ON GIFTED HAS LIFTED!**

**Yes...well, then...carry on!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Of Bloodhounds and Emotional Blow-Ups**

"I **really **don't like this room…" Mya told Joey nervously. "There's like no technology anywhere. It's completely empty, like the halls, only it's both long **and** wide."

The two of them were walking as quietly as possible through a totally empty room that was practically the size of all Domino High. It was painted completely white, had an echo, and was eerily silent. Well, it **had** been eerily silent. Then a swarm of Organization members had to barge in and change all that. And when I say swarm, I mean 15-20.

"Aw, shoot." Mya breathed as the Organization members formed a circle to keep them from getting away. "Yea, we're in deep-,"

"I wonder where Veradona is." Joey interrupted quickly.

"Huh…I don't know. I thought she hated you. You'd think she'd be here to…well, you know."

And unfortunately, Joey did know. From experience. "True. But she hates Glory more."

"Also true." Mya and Joey stood back to back, surveying the competition. There was lots of it. "We don't have much of a chance, do we?"

"Yea…we're gonna need a miracle."

Lucky for them, fate decided to make a very lame play on words, because Miracle White dashed into the room at that exact moment, accompanied by her twin, Glory, Kaiba, and Mokuba.

"Oh, that was some pretty cool timing, you have to admit." Mya grinned.

Mira blinked. "What was cool timing?"

"Nothing. Just give us a hand, would you?" The technopath smiled as she sweep-kicked the first Organization member she had access to.

"Yea, we can do that." Glory said as a somewhat frightening grin found its way onto her face. Glory **liked** fights, especially with the Organization. She catapulted into the fray, punctuating her statement by giving a brown-haired Organization guy an exceptionally bloody nose, not to mention quite a lot of pain in his stomach. And back. And…well, pretty much everywhere ended up in pain.

Following the black-haired telekinetic's lead, the others charged into the fight as well. It may have been true that Mira, Mya, and Eowyn's powers weren't as useful in this fight as Glory and Mokuba's, or Massie's, even though she wasn't there, which was a bit out of character for her. Massie didn't necessarily like fighting, but she normally wouldn't miss a chance to help her friends.

Anyway, however, the twins and Mya may not have been as useful as possible, but it didn't mean they couldn't help. The twins, for one thing, were both expert gymnasts as well as extremely good at martial arts. And considering that Mya was a technopath, it would be pretty stupid, as well as strange, for her to go anywhere without some technology of her own.

For example, there was a reason Mya wore that red bandana over her hair. Actually, there were two, and one of them was that she liked it. The other was that she had to hide her weapon somewhere unexpected. Somewhere nobody would look.

She pulled off the bandanna. There was a small, bulging section of it; as though something had been put there and then another piece of fabric was sewn over it. That was, in fact, the case. Mya ripped off the extra fabric and pulled out two things: one was a silver sphere around the size of a golf ball. She slipped it into her pocket, not needing it yet. The other looked quite similar to a small, silver, cheap plastic water gun; the kind that comes in packs of six at Wal-Mart for a buck in the summer. However, it was most definitely not a water gun; it was something entirely different and much more useful.

Glory landed a back flip next to her brunette friend and spotted the surprise advantage. "Where did you get that?" she asked, eyes widening slightly.

Mya grinned. "Veradona."

Glory smirked slightly, giving her friend the chills, but that was pretty normal. "Sweet."

Mya's 'surprise' was, in fact, a shock ray. It may have looked like a stupid, useless mini water gun, but it was in fact a very helpful piece of technology that could shoot a ray of electricity at a target when its trigger was pulled. A bit sci-fi, yes, but useful, without a doubt. Mya started firing.

Glory surveyed the room. The twins, habitually fighting back to back, would be able to hold their own with no problems. And now that they weren't hopelessly outnumbered, Joey and Mya did stand a pretty good chance. And with Mokuba's powers and Kaiba's…Kaiba-ness, she wasn't particularly worried about them either. To be honest, it was Massie and Yugi she was worried about. Massie had a bit of a second sense for when her friends were in trouble. Normally, she would've been the first one here. Something was definitely up.

Glory glanced around the area one last time, and then slipped out; running down the southward corridor from which she'd entered the room s fast as she could. Her instincts were pretty much flawless, and right now it was telling her Massie and Yugi were in trouble.

Glory mentally weighed her options: she could go back to where they'd split up and work from there, or she could try and find them from where she was now. Neither seemed very appealing. Either one could take entirely too long.

Glory couldn't help but let loose a frustrated scream, then slapped a hand over her mouth. Although she was confident she could handle any member of the Organization, even she would admit, albeit grudgingly, that there was a limit to the number of people she could single-handedly take on at once. Why was all of this happening to her all of a sudden?? Sure, her life hadn't been the best, but it'd been so much easier before she'd met Yugi and Seto. Of course, she liked Mokuba, but still. Things had gotten so much more complicated since she'd met them. Actually, things had been getting more and more complicated since she'd stopped working with…well, she didn't need to think about that. Or want to, for that matter.

Suddenly, Glory froze. Footsteps. She spun around easily, swinging her leg up at head-height in a super-powerful kick that, fortunately, never hit. "What are you guys doing here?" she said in a sort of half-groan.

Joey shrugged. "It's not like you to run from a fight."

Glory snarled. "I didn't run from the fight, you pathetic little freak."

"Oh, **I'm** the freak?" Joey crossed his arms, smirking.

"You little-!" Glory began. Mokuba chose that moment to very wisely step in and use his powers to restrain an otherwise unstoppable fit of rage from the black-haired telekinetic.

"Chill out, Glory!" he told her, stepping in front of Joey. "Fighting him's not gonna help."

"Oh, really? Well, you never know until you try!" she telekinetically slammed Yugi's blonde-haired best friend into the nearest wall.

"Glory!"

"All right, all right! Geez, lighten up, Mokie!" Glory grinned, rolling her eyes as Joey stood up, glaring at her.

"Mokuba!"

"Aw, great."

Glory groaned as Seto Kaiba turned the nearby corner, slowing to a stop next to Joey. "What happened to your face?" he asked, not looking particularly concerned.

"Huh?" Joey rubbed a hand down his face and looked at it. There was a smear of blood. "Glory!"

Glory shot him a clearly sarcastic innocent-looking grin before turning to glare at Seto. "What do you want? Why can't I get a break from anyone here?"

"If you want a break so badly, let me take care of my brother."

"I really should do that, huh? After all, you did a **great** job taking care of him before, using your powers to protect him from the Organization! Oh wait! That was me, you stuck-up little-!"

"I was trying to find him!"

"Yeah, and you did a **fantastic **job with that! Oh, wait! That was me too!"

"I would've found him anyway, whether you interfered or not!"

"Yea, I am so sure you-!"

"Will you two just STOP IT?" Glory and Kaiba froze and both turned to stare at Seto's little brother. "You two arguing isn't helping anything! In fact, you're just making it worse, so both of you need to just CUT IT OUT!"

Glory and Seto looked at Mokuba in surprise, than at each other. Then, narrowing her eyes, Glory crossed her arms and found herself resisting the urge to stick out her tongue in a very juvenile manner. Seto frowned and looked in another direction. Mokuba rolled his eyes and decided to change the subject. "Glory, what **did** you leave the fight for?"

Glory's eyes widened. "Oh, **shoot**!" she gasped, then quickly started to explain. "If Massie felt like her friends were in danger, she'd be the first one there! She and Yugi have to be in some kind of trouble!"

"How do you know they're not just too far away?" Kaiba asked. "And, come to think of it, how would she even know if they were in danger to begin with?"

Glory shrugged. "Instinct. You mess with one of us, we all just know."

"So you left to find them." Joey nodded.

"Yeah, but…" Glory rubbed her forehead, closing her deep green eyes, a look on her face that could almost be described as overwhelmed. "This place is huge! Not that I don't know my way around, but it could take forever to reach them, even if we knew where to look! Great. This is just great." She jammed her hands in her pockets, then froze, eyes snapping open in shock. "Wha-?" Ignoring her companion's questioning looks, she slowly pulled a tightly closed fist from her pocket, almost not daring to look in case it really was too good to be true. She opened it slowly, and a slight grin spread across her face. Joey, Seto, and Mokuba looked.

"Er…Glory? Why are you getting so excited over a necklace?" Joey finally asked.

"It's not just any necklace, you moron!" Glory told him, holding it up. It was a long silver chain going through a pale blue stone at the bottom the size of a marble. Now she knew she had encountered such a small number of Organization members! "It's not mine, its Massie's! She asked me to hold it for her, like three years ago…at the party, before…" she trailed off, a more in-character frown slipping back into position on her face as she recalled the events of that day long ago.

"How does that help us now?" Seto asked, crossing his arms.

"It's Massie's." Glory repeated, slightly louder, staring directly at Joey.

"Why are you looking at me f-oh no."

"Do it." Glory told the blonde firmly, holding out the necklace.

Joey shook his head insistently, staring at his shoes. "I can't, Glory. I haven't done it for three years, since after the party and…well, you know…" he trailed off awkwardly, and Seto began to wonder what exactly had happened at this party three years ago.

"Oh, so you **did **try to find us." Glory placed her hand underneath Joey's chin, forcing him to look her directly in the eyes. Looking Glory in the eyes is quite an experience. "**Do it.**" She ordered. "Or I will take over your body and make you."

"Glory, I want to, but you know how much easier it would make it for them to find us-,"

"We have the necklace, and what's more, **you'd** be holding it, so it would work even better!"

"Glory-,"

"Shut up." Half a moment later, the black-haired teen's body collapsed backwards onto a very surprised Seto, who caught her just in time.

"All right, then." Glory said. However, her voice was coming from Joey's body. "I'll just have to get you started." She walked over to her body and picked up the necklace, closing her eyes. "No I just have to figure out how to… there we go!" The necklace as well as the hand holding it began to glow a rather pretty shade of blue. Seto probably would've described it as baby blue. But he wasn't describing it. He was watching it with an expression of pure shock plastered on his face.

"Mmph. Should do it." Glory murmured from her own body, standing upright. "Nice catch, Seto, thanks." Normally, the fact that Glory was thanking anyone would've caused everyone to stop what they were doing and stare, however, under the circumstances, staring at Joey made much more sense.

"Don't…do…that." He gasped, shuddering slightly.

Glory merely shrugged. "I told you I would make you."

Mokuba and Seto stared at each other for a moment, then at Joey and Glory. After a brief attempt to figure out how to word a proper question, Seto gave up and just said, "Wait, what?"

"We'll explain later." Glory answered distantly, focusing more on Joey's still-glowing hand. "Come on, Blondie, do your thing. I already got you started." Joey shot her one more glare, then closed his eyes, focusing on the necklace.

"What's he-?" Kaiba began.

"Shhh!" Glory interrupted. Seto Kaiba did not like to be _shhh_ed, but he decided that the sooner they got out of this whole stupid building, the sooner he could get a proper explanation, or better yet, just go home and try to forget that any of this had ever happened.

Joey's eyes snapped open. "Got it." He said, and without a moment's hesitation started walking. Glory followed, as did Mokuba, leaving Kaiba with virtually no choice but to do the same. Fantastic.

"Now why are we following him?" Kaiba asked the black-haired telekinetic.

"'Cuz he's a tracker, genius."

"He's a **what**?"

Glory rolled her eyes. "A **tracker**, stupid! What do you think that means?"

"I know what it means!" Seto snapped. How dare she call him stupid! Who did she think she was…

"Well, E and Mira are his cousins, after all, so I guess being Gifted just runs in the family." Glory shrugged. "All he needs is something that belongs to whoever he's trying to find and there you go. Instant bloodhound."

"I'm not a dog! How many times do I have to tell you people that!" Joey groaned. "He already calls me one enough, don't you start too, Glory!"

"Well, now that you've told me not to, I will."

"…"

"All right, not that this isn't fun, but let's move on." Glory said suddenly, changing the subject. "Joey, can you tell about how long it's gonna take us to find them?" Joey shook his head. "Well, let's see…" the telekinetic said to herself. "If we're constantly moving and they're way far away, constantly moving, then we should-,"

"No."

"What?" Glory stopped, staring at Joey.

"They're not moving. They've been in the same place since I started tracking them."

"AND YOU DIDN'T BRING THAT UP BEFORE BECAUSE…?" Glory couldn't help it. She exploded. Under no circumstances would Massie willingly stop trying to find either the others or a way out. That meant that Glory's friend was most definitely in trouble.

"I just didn't think it was that important…" Joey answered quietly, freaked out by Glory's sudden fit of rage.

Glory's eyes widened. "HOW WOULD IT NOT BE IMPORTANT! FOR YOUR INFORMATION, THAT PROBABLY MEANS THAT THE ORGANIZATION CAUGHT UP TO THEM! Or at least Massie, we don't even know if Yugi's still with her…"

"Oh no..." Joey gasped.

"No kidding." Glory said softly, digging her fingernails into her hands to keep herself from doing anything to the blonde-haired moron in front of her. She needed him. And besides, she couldn't do anything to him without…dang it. The green-eyed girl inhaled deeply, counted to ten in her head, and let her breath out. It didn't help. At all. "You're lucky, Wheeler. Very, very lucky. If you weren't a tracker, the moment we found Mass and Yugi, you'd be dead if it weren't for you and Mya's…"she struggled to control her anger again for a moment, then resumed speaking in the same soft, creepy monotone, staring at the ground as her hair fell in front of her face in a way that could be described easily as eerie. "I suggest you stop messing around and get serious. Because the next time you screw something up…" she looked up. "Well, Mya can take a whole lot more than you, can't she? And that's good enough for me. So I suggest you find my friends. Fast. I also suggest that you don't do anything else to make me angry." To punctuate her speech, she punched the wall so hard that when she walked away towards the end of the hall, there were cracks in it. And she wasn't the one with superhuman strength...

Joey let out the breath he'd been holding, for once **thankful **for the…'connection' he and his technopath friend shared.

Mokuba stepped out from his hiding place behind his brother. "She doesn't get like that a lot…does she?" he asked the blonde tracker slowly, worried by this new side of Glory that he hadn't seen before. Well he had, just not to that extent.

Joey shook his head slowly. "Not unless one of her friends is in danger…" he responded softly.

"How does she even know for sure that Massie **is**in danger?" Even Seto was somewhat unsettled by Glory's sudden fit. "It's likely, but would she really know for sure just from instinct?"

Joey nodded, and opened his mouth to say something else, but if he did, it was drowned out by an, "OH, COME ON!" Thank you, Glory.

Of course, she had a good reason. The telekinetic backed into the hall as the four of them found themselves surrounded by a group of Organization members that could easily be described as "massive". And considering that there were fifty, minimum, wouldn't you agree?

Glory, still tired from using her second power to make Joey start tracking earlier, wasn't in much shape to fight, and backed against the boys. As she pressed her back gently against Joey's, she growled, "All. Your. Fault."

**

* * *

**

...all righty then. Remind me to never put one of Glory's friends in danger...

So! Today we learned that Joey's has powers too, that he and Mya have some sort of "connection" that means Glory can't hurt him without something happening, that Glory can crack walls when she's mad enough, never to put Glory Mataconis' friends in danger, that Glory and Joey seem to know each other better than they originally seemed to, and that the majority of the cast of this fanfic had a very interesting part experience three years ago.

Heh. What a random title. I had to change it 'cuz I completely rethought this chapter and took it in a TOTALLY different direction. Ah well. Happy...I don't fell like looking up a weird holiday. Happy Kitty-Finally-Updated-Gifted Day.

READ AND REVIEW! PLUS, THE ALL IMPORTANT LLAMA!

I shall update soon if all goes well in the strange dimension known as my mind!


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! A FAST UPDATE! Looks like I'm pretty much back to normal on Gifted, then.**

**So last time we had a bit of a cliff hanger, didn't we? Now, who enjoyed that? I hope so, 'cuz you might just get one again!

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Time's Stopped, You Moron**

"Let's see..." Glory murmured to herself. "There's like fifty of them and four of us…well, actually, Joey sucks at fighting, so it's more like three…" Glory ignored the fact that she was hardly in any shape to fight after using so much energy to use her second power on Joey. She ducked a bolt of electricity and sent her foot flying straight up into someone's face, hardly noticing as her ex-opponent flew backwards into a wall. "Yep. Those are some really bad odds."

"No, really?" Kaiba couldn't help but snap sarcastically, despite Glory's earlier emotional blow-up. Fortunately, she ignored him and smoothly sweep-kicked the nearest Organization member. For someone who should've been exhausted, she was fighting pretty dang well.

"Maybe…" Glory closed her eyes for a moment, trying to activate either of her powers, then gasped in pain and opened them. "Or maybe not. I'll just have to do this the old fashioned way." She slammed her knee up into someone from the Organization's stomach, and couldn't resist giving someone else an extremely well-executed roundhouse kick.

Despite Glory and the others' valiant efforts, this was clearly a fight they couldn't win. Especially not if only one person there's powers were really usable in a fight right then. Well, of course, Glory **was** an epic fighter, powers or not, and Seto was…well, Seto, but even that wasn't enough to solve their problem, just delay their inevitable loss.

Glory yelped suddenly as a blast of electricity crashed into her back at full speed, slamming her into the wall. She dropped to the floor, unmoving. Seto, Joey, and Mokuba all gave a simultaneous yell of, "GLORY!"

Without thinking, Seto dropped to his knees next to the telekinetic, making sure that she was still breathing. He let out a sigh of relief. She was. Kaiba set her down gently on the floor, standing up slowly.

"Is she…you know…?" Joey asked, eyes wide. Seto shook his head.

"She's going to be fine."

Joey let out a massive breath that he'd been holding in, then froze. "Er…why is nobody else…moving?"

It was true. Mokuba, Seto, and Joey were the only ones still moving. All of the organization members, as well as Glory, though that could've been since she was unconscious, had completely frozen.

"What did you do, stop time?" Joey asked sarcastically, then looked at Seto in shock. "Wait, you can't stop time…can you?"

Kaiba stared at his hands. "That's not possible." He murmured. "You can't stop time…it's…it's…"

"The only explanation I can think of." Joey shrugged. "And I'm pretty sure it was you."

"It had to have been." Mokuba nodded. "I didn't do it, and Glory was unconscious."

"And I can hardly even use just one little power! There's no way I could do something as big as that!"

"But…but…" Seto couldn't think of anything else to say. This wasn't possible! It was insane! It was…

"We'd better get out of here while we still can." Mokuba interrupted. "We don't know how long this'll last." Wordlessly, his older brother nodded, kneeling to pick up the unconscious telekinetic before the three of them set of walking in the direction the necklace was leading Joey.

"If time's stopped, how come we're still moving?" Seto asked, finally finding his voice.

"I'm guessing you can choose who it effects." Joey shrugged. "How far do you think it covers? Like the whole building, just that hall, or what?" Nobody answered because nobody knew what to say.

"Do you think Mya and the others who were fighting with her are okay?" Mokuba asked the two older boys.

"They'll be fine." Joey said, hoping it was true. "They've all Gifted, and they've had lots of experience fighting the Organization. And besides, if Mya were hurt, I would know." He glanced at Kaiba, who was looking exhausted from using what was apparently his power. And carrying Glory wasn't helping either. "You need to take a break?"

Seto glared at him. "No, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Joey shrugged.

"What did you mean by if Mya were hurt, you would know?" Seto asked, both to distract himself from his lack of energy and out of curiosity.

Joey sighed. "It's a long story." He said.

"Time's stopped, you moron."

"Oh, right." Joey took a deep breath, and started at the beginning. "See, I met my cousins, like, once before they got captured by the Organization the first time. Then, once they, Glory, Massie, and Mya escaped the first time, we all got to know each other better. About a year later, it was the twin's birthday and Mya insisted we throw them a party 'cuz, you know, she's Mya." That was enough explanation for anyone who had ever met the technopath. "But that's when the Organization finally caught up to them. They didn't know about my powers yet, so I just ended up getting my mind wiped of the whole group. That's why I didn't remember as much when you guys first met them."

"Ouch." Mokuba said sympathetically.

"Yea. But, anyway, while we were fighting, Mya got seriously hurt. And even Eowyn couldn't heal her without using someone else's life energy, and, well, I volunteered. So now whenever one of us gets hurt, so does the other. But, after the Organization caught them, I promised…" He stopped, changing his mind about telling them. "Er…stuff happened."

"Stuff happened?" Seto raised an eyebrow.

"Yea. It's complicated…" Joey trailed off, and was saved from explaining any further by a soft moan from Glory.

"What…what happened?" she murmured, rubbing her head as Seto gently set her down. She wobbled slightly, leaning on Kaiba for support.

"You passed out." Joey told her.

She glared at him. "Oh, no, really?" Glory snapped, rolling her eyes, and then turned to Seto. "There were so many of them. How did we…?"

"Apparently he can stop time." Joey said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"It's the only explanation we can think of."

Glory shrugged. "Guess it makes sense." Time-stopping makes sense. Now you **know** she's had a weird life. "Try and deny magic now, Seto." She grinned. Joey let out a quiet sigh of relief. Apparently, the fit of rage was under control. Of course, the fact that she was actually smiling, not smirking or faking innocence for whatever reason was still very, very strange.

"We should keep moving. We don't know how much longer the time stop will last, if it hasn't already ended." Seto said to no one in particular, a somewhat distracted look on his face as he uncharacteristically returned Glory's smile.

"Yea, let's-," Mokuba stopped as the hall began to shake.

"What the-!" Glory began, but was cut off (, probably for the better,) by the floor's vibration causing her to fall over. Two clear walls began to drop from the ceiling, but the movement of the ground made it too hard for any of them to stand up. The recent fight had exhausted both telekinetics, making the use of their powers virtually impossible. "Seto! Can't you do your fancy little time-stopping trick now?" The question didn't require an answer. Obviously, he couldn't.

"Go!" Kaiba kicked Joey hard in the back, sending him skidding out beneath the low, descending wall moments before it hit the ground. Cliché, but hey, that wasn't her fault, and besides, it had worked, hadn't it?

"Crud!" Glory gasped, slamming her fist onto the wall in a useless effort to break it. "Great. Just great. The three of us are officially trapped." She dropped her head into her hands and sighed loudly.

"All right, Wheeler, it's up to you." Seto said, hating every word. "Use the necklace and find Massie and Yugi. And hurry up!"Joey nodded as he stood up and turned to go.

"NO!"

Everyone stared at Glory in shock. "But what about Massie and Yugi?" the blonde asked, confused.

"Don't you **dare** leave me again, Joey Wheeler." Glory told him, voice shaking. The boys could only watch in shock as Glory's temper, toughness, and emotionlessness melted away. She pressed her hands against the wall, tears dripping down her face for the first time in a long time.

Joey realized what it was about and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. "Glory, I'll come back for you. I promise."

"That's what you said last time!" Glory managed through her tears, hiccupping slightly. "And you didn't!" She ignored the fact that he hadn't even remembered her. She always had. It was why she hated him so much.

Joey placed his hand on top of hers through the glass. "I promise." He repeated determinedly.

Glory collapsed onto the ground without another word, curling up in a ball with a slight whimper as Joey had no choice but to leave her. The Kaiba brothers stared at each other in shock as they witnessed another side of Glory they had never seen before. Seto crawled over next to her; standing up would have been pointless and he knew it, the box the walls created was just too small to walk in more than a step. Slowly, gently, he put his arms around her, without any clue what he was doing, and held her close. "It's okay, Glory. It's okay…"

-o-

"You think the others are okay?" Mya asked, distractedly fiddled with her shock ray as she and the twins walked down a hallway.

"Who, Mass and Yugi, or Glory, Joey, and the Kaiba brothers?" Mira asked

"All of them?" Mya said, frowning slightly.

Eowyn shrugged. "Well, you'd know if Joey was hurt, so I guess him, Glory, Mokuba, and Kaiba are all right. But I don't know about Massie and Yugi."

Miracle froze, eyes suddenly turning dull. "Mira!" Mya gasped instinctively as her friend fell forward, even though she knew the psychic was having a vision.

"They're in trouble." The more girly, psychic blonde murmured as her eyes returned to their normal bright violet.

"Who?" her twin demanded.

"Massie and Yugi." Miracle answered.

"Where are they?" Mya asked.

"I don't know where they are, but I know how to get there." Mira told her. "Come on!"

-o-

"Hey, Seto?"

Kaiba looked up from Glory's unconscious figure, turning towards his little brother. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"You're not…mad at me, are you?"

Seto blinked in confusion. "For what?"

"For having magic powers."

"Oh." Mokuba's older brother gently set down an almost peaceful Glory on the floor and crawled back to where his brother sat on the other side of their temporary prison. "Mokuba. I love you, and there's nothing anyone could ever do or say to change that. You're my little brother, and if you're going to develop magic powers, then I'm going to be right there with you the whole time, cheering you on."

Mokuba wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's neck. "Thanks, Seto."

What was an otherwise adorably cute moment was brutally shattered as the wall on the left (no, not one of the ones that had randomly started falling from the ceiling) lifted up and the Kaiba brothers received a scorching unpleasant blast from their past.

"Aww." Veradona grinned sarcastically. "How sweet."

* * *

**Wait, what? NO! I thought they got rid of her already! Aw, snot. Why do things keep happening in this fanfic that I had no idea about until I write them!?!?**

**Well, here's something I should clear up 'cuz none of the characters thought to ask. If Mya and Joey are connected, and whenever one gets hurt, so does the other, how come Joey's Shock Bracelet (yep, he still has it on!) never affects her? Well, it did. We just wern't focusing on her at the moment, and she reacted much less. Because...well, she's Mya.**

**Poor Seto. Even he can't deny magic now that he has it, and...well, he's _Kaiba_.**

**So, to sum this chapter up, poor Glory had another emotional crisis, Seto got magic powers, Joey got kicked in the back, Massie and Yugi are most definatly in some sort of trouble, the Kaiba brothers had a rather cute conversation, complete with hugging, and Veradona's back and most probably very unhappy. Fantastic.**

**You know, this fanfic keeps changing too much. I keep getting new ideas, so I have to keep changing things around, and it's messing up my chapters! The whole stinkin' cast was supposed to be out of Orginization HQ two chapters ago! And they're gonna be in there one more, minimum. And I had to change this one's title, too! Oh, well. Happy National Pecan Pie Day. I don't even like pecans...**

**READ, REVIEW, AND ATTEMPT TO PUT TOOTHPASTE BACK IN ITS TUBE (it's hard)!**


	9. Chapter 9

**...Nobody actually tried to put toothpaste back in its tube, right?

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Everyone Has A Bad Day

"Veradona!" Kaiba gasped, standing and moving protectively in front of his little brother in one smooth motion.

"No, really?" Veradona rolled her eyes, flipping her rainbow-streaked hair over her shoulder with a disinterested expression on her face as she studied the Kaiba brothers. "Why do you look so surprised? I mean, what, you beat me once and expect me to call it a day and go home?" She chuckled slightly. "Not likely."

"What do you want?" the older Kaiba asked, silently wondering if he had enough strength to use his newfound power. No such luck, unfortunately.

"Two things." Veradona said, holding up the appropriate number of fingers. "The first one is to rub this in your faces, so, here goes. HA!" She stuck out her tongue and Seto couldn't help but think that she was acting almost painfully immature. "As for the second one, well Seto, I'm going to need to borrow your girlfriend."

"She's not my-wait, what do you mean by 'borrow'?" If Kaiba hadn't been actually worried by what Veradona had said, he would have been glad for such a convenient subject change. The phrase 'she's not my girlfriend' would have pretty much implied that she might as well be.

Veradona reached down and picked up the black-haired, unconscious telekinetic with one hand and formed a swirling ball of blue-green energy in the other. "Oh, nothing much, just run a few tests, mess with her mind, turn her against you. All that stuff you see in TV shows, you know? **And**," she added loudly as Seto took a step towards her. "If you try to do anything about it, you'd have to move. And that would give me a clear shot at your little brother, now wouldn't it?"

-o-

"This place is kinda freaky when you're all by yourself…" Joey laughed nervously, glancing around in a somewhat paranoid way as he used his powers to find Massie and his best friend. The necklace he was holding had some sort of magic on it that kept whoever held it from being magically tracked. He started to wonder where Massie had gotten it, but then told himself that he would really rather not know. Besides, he decided it was safer to watch his surroundings, just in case.

In Joey's defense, the Organization's headquarters was a pretty eerie place. Think about it. All of the floors were black tile, and the walls were all the same misleadingly pleasant shades of blue and white. And when all the walls and floors look the same, it's hard to tell where you've been and where you hadn't. Not to mention, the place just felt too calm and peaceful. Joey shuddered involuntarily; glad nobody else was here to accuse him of acting paranoid. The good thing about being a tracker was that you knew where you were going. The bad part was that you still had to get there.

He couldn't be too far away now; he'd been walking forever, hadn't he? Or was that just the painful similarity all the corridors shared? Every corner he turned felt like he was walking right into a trap. Creepy.

"I wonder how Kaiba, Mokuba, and Glory are doing?" he whispered aloud to break up the uncanny silence, even if only he could hear it. "They'll be fine, Glory and Mokuba are great with their powers, and maybe Kaiba can use his again by now. Besides, who would be threatening them, anyway?"

-o-

"Mira, slow down!" Eowyn demanded uselessly, knowing that her twin wouldn't do anything of the sort.

Mya added a little logic to the blonde healer's command. "You never know what you'll run into, Mira. We might be charging straight into a trap."

The blonde psychic ignored both girls, skidding to slow herself down as she barely managed to make a sharp turn around a corner without slamming into any walls.

"They might be tracking us, you know." Eowyn commented offhandedly. "They're bound to have something of ours…"

"Great." The brunette technopath growled under her breath, then added a few insults to the Organization in French for good measure. Unfortunately, there was a good chance that they were being tracked, but she decided that it was better not to worry about something that you couldn't control. "Mira, how far are we?" she asked, changing to subject to something less paranoia-inducing.

"I'm…not really sure." Mira sighed, wishing she knew.

"Great." Mya repeated, saying it even more unhappily the second time around. "Well, I just hope we get there soon. Who knows who we could run into?"

At that moment, Mira crashed into Joey, Mya crashed into Mira, and Eowyn crashed into all three.

"Okay. When I said 'run into', I didn't intend it to happen so literally." Mya commented, shaking her head to clear it as the four of them untangled themselves from each other.

"Joey!" Mira gasped, grinning and squashing her cousin in a tight hug. "We were so worried about you guys!" Then, she paused, frowned slightly, and looked around. "Uh…plurals only work when there's more than one. Where're the others?"

Mya picked up on the look on Joey's face immediately. "Are they okay?" she asked immediately.

"I think so." Joey answered slowly. "See, the four of us were going down this corridor, and then the floor started shaking, and then we sort of fell, and then giant clear walls started falling from the ceiling."

The three girls blinked, but the only question asked was, "How'd you get out," courtesy of Eowyn.

"I got kicked in the back." Joey told her, a slight hint of a pout showing in his expression. Mya grinned, and Mira couldn't resist a slight giggle. "It's not funny." He told them, which, unfortunately, seemed to only make it more funny.

"You're tracking!" Eowyn suddenly realized, which was pretty pitiful. His hand had been glowing the whole time, and only one of them had just then noticed.

Joey nodded. "Thanks to Glory. She found the necklace." He held it up for them to see.

"Massie's." Mya breathed, nodding slightly. "Mira had a vision that they were in trouble."

"You know what kind?" Joey asked, but his psychic cousin shook her head.

"I could just hear them. Everything else was just bluish-white. Mostly blue."

"Well, then we know they're still in the building." Joey said, unsure of whether that was a good thing or not. He pointed to the walls with a shrug, and added, "Come on. We'd better get going."

Mira nodded, taking off at a run as the others followed suit. "Yea, the sooner we find them, the better."

"Let's just hope we don't run into any Organization traps on the way." Joey said hopefully.

"Jeez, Joey!" Mya punched her blonde friend lightly in the arm. "Haven't you figured out by now that it's not a good idea to tempt fate?"

At that moment, there was a loud creaking sound and the walls shuddered slightly as the ceiling slowly began its fatal decent.

"Oh, that's not good…" Mira bit her lip, stating the extraordinarily obvious.

Eowyn shot Joey a glare. "For the record, I blame you."

-o-

Veradona stood, arms crossed, looking almost fondly at the black-haired girl strapped to an operating table in front of her. Glory was still unconscious, and Veradona actually preferred it that way. She wouldn't admit it, but it was because the telekinetic would feel less pain.

"It's too bad, really." She announced to an almost-empty room. The two girls were otherwise alone. She gave a small, regretful sigh. "Too bad she ever met those friends of hers. They changed her." She walked slowly towards the door of the room, pausing as her hand rested on the smooth, cool metal. "She was the best of the best. The most talented agent we had." She pressed her hand onto a scanner, and the door opened. "And she was a friend." She flicked off the light, giving the unconscious girl a sad smile, and walked out. The metal door closed behind her without making a sound.

-o-

"Come on, come on!" Massie begged softly as she pushed all of her body weight against the ceiling. "I have super strength! This shouldn't be a problem!" But it **was** a problem, because the metal didn't budge. "How you holdin' up, Yugi?"

Joey's best friend, pushing against the metal beside her, had to be honest. "Not so good, Massie."

"Shoot…" the redhead's fiery hair stuck to her face as she took another deep breath of air. There wasn't much left. "This is bad. Very, very bad." She murmured as she shot her companion a glance. "Come on, Yugi, breathe while you can!" Yugi did so as Massie took a deep breath and ducked beneath the slowly rising water, swimming down from the room's tall ceiling to try the doors one more time, with no luck. There was less than six inches of air left in the room they were trapped in. _The others better get here soon_, Massie thought worriedly as she swam back to the surface, _because we're running out of time._

**Oh, that's not good. Look's like everyone's in trouble this time.**

**So let's recap. Kaiba and Mokuba are still stuck in that clear box thingy, Glory's unconcious in the hands of the Orginization, the ceiling is slowly making its way towards Mya, Joey, and the twins, and Massie and Yugi are trapped in a room that they can't break out of that's slowly filling with water. Oh, and also, Glory used to work for the Orginization. And she and Veradona were friends. Another fact I didn't know until I wrote it.**

**Okay, here's another weird holiday for you: Happy (wait for it...) Jump For Jelly Beans Day! Who comes up with these things, honestly?**

**Well, read and review!**

* * *


	10. The UnChapter

**THE UNCHAPTER**

The moment he saw her, everything came flooding back in an instant. "Glory!" Joey gasped, ignoring the pain in his head from so many memories and thoughts returning at once. He hadn't seen her in…in years! But there she was, not looking a day older than she had been the last time he saw her.

As he called her name, Glory looked up. She caught his eye and Joey's smile widened. But she didn't smile back. Joey's excited grin faded. What was wrong?

He walked over to where she was sitting at the table in the coffee shop, leaving Massie to introduce Yugi to herself and his cousins, Eowyn and Miracle. He squatted down slightly to look at her face. "Glory?" The black-haired girl Joey cared about so much about didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even move at all. Hadn't she heard him? "Glory? What's wrong? It's me, Joey!" She wouldn't even look at him. Starting to feel worried, Joey spoke again, somewhat nervously. "You…you remember me… don't you?" She looked up, finally, but the look she gave him wasn't at all what Joey wanted to see. Her deep green eyes looked teary and…and...empty. But…but where was the old Glory? The happy-go-lucky, prank-loving, always laughing telekinetic he used to know? The girl he'd kissed beneath a full moon one snowy night two years ago in December. Joey looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Glory repeated, her voice barely above a soft whisper. Joey almost didn't hear it. "Am I okay?" she said again, a little louder. Surprised and confused, Joey waited quietly, hoping she would continue. She did, and it wasn't at all what he expected. "Do you really care?"

"Do I…what? Glory! Are you crazy? Of course I care! Why would you think I-?" And then it hit him. He'd made a promise to her, hadn't he? A promise to come back for her; to make sure she was safe and help her escape from the Organization. "Glory, I-,"

"You lied." Glory said, still quietly, but with such force that the entire group froze, turning to look at the black-haired girl sitting beside the table. Suddenly, Glory stood up, throwing back the chair as she pulled Joey up by the collar, forcing him to meet her narrowed eyes. "You promised you would come back for me. You **promised**. But you didn't, did you? DID YOU?"

Massie stepped forward, placing a hand on the telekinetic's shoulder gently. "Glory, it's not his fault, remember? They wiped his memory, there was nothing he could do-,"

Glory shrugged of her friend's hand without taking her eyes off of Joey. "Do you know how many days I sat there, waiting for you to come? Do you know how many times I told myself that it would be okay, because you would come and save me?" Her lips twisting into a sarcastic smile. "Like some sort of stupid fairy tale princess, waiting for the heroic knight to come and rescue her from the evil witch or the horrible monster from the Black Lagoon." She dropped him to the floor, smile turning back into a frown as her eyes filled with tears that she blinked away. Joey opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Glory let out a single, almost inaudible laugh, and turned away. "Some handsome prince you turned out to be, huh, Joey?" She walked to the door, calling on her way out, "I'm gonna go get Seto Kaiba. I'll call you when I find him." The door slammed behind her, and she was gone.

Massie reached out a hand and helped the dumbstruck blonde up. "Don't worry, Joey. She'll calm down. You two'll be fine. You'll see." She told him gently, but both of them knew it was a lie.

"I guess some things just weren't meant to be," Joey said softly, staring at the ground. It was too bad. He still loved her.

* * *

**Yea...I just felt like giving you guys a little idea of what Joey and Glory's relationship used to be like, and why she was so mad at him. Keep in mind that this is NOT Chapter Ten, just a flashback I wrote to help you guys understand what the two of them are going through right now. Dang, I feel sorry for them...**

**Okay, so as for the REAL Chapter Ten, expect it either before August 7, or in early morning (like 3 AM early) on the seventh. Also, by the way, I got bored a while back an made a website, and it has information on all my fanfictions, plus a page on my upcoming works! Yea, I do weird things when I'm bored. You can find the website on my profile! Enjoy!**

**By the way, just curious, what would you guys think of a sequel?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, I'm a liar. The chapter is way later than I promised. Sorry! But at least it's here, right? ...right?

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Not Much of a Choice

"Not good! **Definitely** not good!" Mira said for the third time.

"You said that already, genius." Mya rolled her eyes. "No worries, guys. I should be able to stop this." She focused on the ceiling, narrowing her eyes as she concentrated, trying to use her powers to stop it.

"It's not working, Mya! Why is it not working?" Eowyn gulped, bouncing from her left foot to her right in place as she watched the telekinetic try and fail to stop the ceiling from squashing them into pancakes. Gifted pancakes, of course, but pancakes all the same.

"It must be controlled by some sort of magic!" Mya gasped, staring at her hands. She had given up on stopping the ceiling. "Or…or maybe there's some sort of power neutralizing thing somewhere…"

"Whatever, we gotta **go**!" Joey interrupted, grabbing the brown haired teenager by her wrist.

"All the doors are shut tight! How do we get out?" Mira asked as the four of them ran towards the door at the end of the hall.

"The ceiling may be controlled by magic, but the doors aren't!" Eowyn nodded suddenly, understanding.

"Exactly!" Joey said. "All right, Mya, do your thing!"

"With pleasure!" Mya said, and held up a glowing, reddish-orange hand. The door slid open, and the four of them ran out. Mya shut the door, and a few moments later, there was a loud, thunderous _boom_ as the ceiling it the floor.

"All right. Too close for comfort." Eowyn announced, looking relieved.

"Come on," Mira said, remembering her psychic vision. "Massie and Yugi are in trouble."

Joey held up the necklace that was still glowing a rather pretty shade of blue. "We're not too far, now." He told the rest of the group as they picked up their run, following Joey through the maze of corridors to find their friends.

-o-

Massie took one last gasp of air as the room finally filled completely. _Oh no, no, no, no, no! This isn't happening! This isn't happening! This is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad! _Massie tended to think repetitively when she was panicking. But could you blame her for freaking out in a situation like this?

She swam down towards the tightly sealed door and started pounding her fists against it as hard and fast as she could, hoping one of her friends would hear it and come help her and Yugi out.

_Come on, come on!_ She thought desperately. _Guys, where are you?_ Not there, apparently. Massie punched the door again, hoping it would open, crack, or at least dent in the slightest. Nothing happened. The red-haired girl let out a loud mental scream as she realized that she couldn't hold her breath much longer. It would take a miracle…

-o-

"They're here." Joey and Mira said in the same breath.

The twins, the blonde tracker, and the brunette technopath were stopped in front of a tall, thick metal door. Eowyn pressed a hand against it, running her fingers down the metal and closing her eyes. "It's thick." She muttered. "Really thick. Strong, too. I don't think even Mass could get out of this one."

"No problems, I got this." Mya declared, cracking her knuckles. "All right, girls and boys, stand back!" Eowyn backed off a few steps from the door as Mya placed a hand on it, closing her eyes and trying to find the wires or switch that could open it. Figuring it out, she focused her mind on disconnecting and moving a group of wires until, with a quiet beep, the solid piece of metal that had been the door split open into two, and the giant slabs slid apart…allowing a massive flood of water to flood out, completely soaking the rescue team, knocking everyone off their feet.

-o-

Glory let out a soft moan and blinked her eyes open slowly. She took in her surroundings in a couple of moments, and exhaled slowly. Things weren't looking good. For one thing, whatever these straps that kept her on this table were made of, she couldn't break it. And since Glory had been known to kick down solid steel…well, let's just day that was saying something.

_Okay, Glory, chill,_ she told herself in her head. _Just…just calm down and think. Chances are, Mokuba and Seto are still okay. After all, Veradona doesn't even know about Seto's power, right? Okay, and Joey should be okay. I mean, the necklace does shield you from being tracked, right? Yea…okay. Plus, this place has __**tons**__ of technology, so Mya and the twins should be fine, besides, they can handle themselves anyway. Okay…and Massie and Yugi…well…uh…maybe …maybe Joey's found them by now. Hopefully…okay. They're fine. They're all fine. Okay. Okay. Cool. _Glory took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. Leave it to Glory to be more worried about her friends than herself, even in a situation like this. However, even Glory had to think about herself sometime. _There's gotta be some way to break these stupid strap…things!_ She tried to. And failed. But at least she tried! And…failed… _Okay, not working. Option two. Make a big enough racket that I can get someone to come in here, then use my powers to take over their body and get mine out of here! Okay, great. Now how do I do that?_

-o-

Massie coughed up a mouthful of water, gasping for air. Miracle and Eowyn sat up in sync, and Mya pulled her bandana off and started wringing it out. "Mass, how full **was** it in there?" the telekinetic asked.

"All the way." The redhead answered, pushing her drenched and dripping hair off of her face. "You guys got here just in time."

Joey spat out a mouthful of water. "Massie, was Yugi with you?"

Massie gave him a confused look. "What? 'Course he was. He's not…oh boy." She'd spotted Wheeler's spiky-haired friend lying on the floor a few feet over, seemingly unconscious. "Oh boy."

-o-

_This…isn't…working…_Glory thought angrily. _Something _was screwing up her powers. That included her telekinesis, meaning that there wasn't much of anything she could do to make any noise. Her voice, she'd noticed, wasn't working. At all. She'd tried a few times, but she couldn't get out a single word. Having pinned the blame on stress and exhaustion, she had moved on to trying anything else to make some noise. But nothing was working. There wasn't anything close enough for her to kick. Glory let loose a mental storm of…unpleasant words, and breathed out slowly. It was better to save her strength then to use it all up now when she knew there was nothing she could do anyway. _Patience, Glory. Patience…_

-o-

"Joey, are you sure we're going the right way?" Massie asked for what had to be the billionth time.

The entire group, save for Glory and the Kaiba brothers, was headed back to find…well, Glory and the Kaiba brothers. Joey led the way as fast as possible, while Massie carried an unconscious Yugi. They'd managed to wake him up for a few minutes, but it hadn't lasted long. Their best bet was to get the rest of the group and get out as fast as they could. Little did they know, that was easier said than done.

"Yea, they're somewhere around here. I know it!" Joey answered determinedly, trying to retrace his steps as best as he could without using the hallway that had nearly gotten almost half of them squished. He was doing pretty well, too.

Very well, actually. As it turned out, the group was about one corner turn away from finding Seto and Mokuba. Mya made short work of the clear walls keeping the two brothers trapped; disabling their prison with one quick punch, messing with the technology that kept them in place and causing the walls to ascend back into the ceiling.

"Where's Glory?" Joey asked immediately, looking around for a moment, then turning to stare expectantly at Seto. Kaiba, for the first time in a very long time, didn't know what to say. Joey paled, a look of horror covering his face. "No. No way. She's not…they didn't…how could…?"

Eowyn placed a hand on Joey's shoulder, trying to comfort him. "She'll be okay, Joey. She always is." Her cousin, however, shrugged her off and punched  
Kaiba right in the face.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" he screamed, too many emotions to control overflowing inside of him. "HOW COULD YOU LET THEM TAKE HER?! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE, DO YOU?!"

Any other time, Kaiba would've punched back. Any other time, he would've made a rude comment. Any other time, he would've responded coldly. Any other time, maybe. But not this time.

Mya wrapped her arms around her blonde best friend, holding him tightly as her burst into tears on her shoulder. Kaiba closed his eyes and turned away, trying not to cry.

"Guys." Mokuba said softly, putting a hand to his forehead. Nobody noticed but Mira, who walked over.

"What's up?" she said slowly. Then her eyes widened. "You and Glory. You guys have a mind-link, don't you?"

Mokuba nodded. "I told her about Yugi. She says to get out as soon as possible. She says…she says not to worry about her and to make sure that he's okay."

"WHAT!? There's no way we're leaving her here! Not gonna happen!" Joey exclaimed loudly, letting go of Mya and turning to face Mokuba with a determined look on his face.

"Joey. Glory's got a point. If we don't go, Yugi might…" Mira trailed off, shooting a nervous look towards Joey's unconscious friend.

"Then you guys go and I'll stay here." He suggested without hesitation.

"Don't be an idiot." Kaiba spoke up again, having regained his composure.

Joey narrowed his eyes. "Of course **you** want to leave her here! You don't even care about-!"

Kaiba evened the score and punched Joey in the face.

"You can't handle this place by yourself, Wheeler. You're no help to her if you get caught."

"I have to try! I have to…" Joey trailed off, staring at the ground.

"Look, guys." Massie said slowly. "I don't want to leave her here, either. But if we split up…well, you saw what happened last time. It didn't go well. It's the reason we're having to make this choice right now. If we split up, both groups aren't strong enough to take on the Organization by themselves if they get into trouble. What we need to do is get everyone out of here so we can make sure Yugi's okay. Once we're all safe, we can come back at full strength and rescue Glory. Okay?"

"Joey, I know you care about Glory, but she can handle herself for a while, and besides, you care about Yugi too, right." Mira asked. Joey didn't answer. He didn't really need to. His psychic cousin put an arm around him gently. "Come on guys, let's go."


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Premonition**

It was better that they get out, Glory decided as she focused on calming herself. With Yugi unconscious, that would only make it harder for her friends to defend themselves. Plus, Mokuba was in even greater danger the longer he stayed here. And Seto was totally new to this, the sooner he was safe, the better. If anything happened to either of them, she'd lose it. The twins just needed to get out, period. It'd been their party, after all, when…

Anyway, Eowyn's healing powers could heal the group and give them back their energy and strength, but their minds would still be convinced that their bodies needed to rest. Something like that, Glory didn't quite remember how that worked. Massie needed to regain her strength, and maybe Mya could figure out how to get the Shock Bracelet off of Joey when she had more time to focus. Joey…

Glory took a deep breath, then exhaled slowly, thinking. Joey. It wasn't really his fault that he hadn't been able to keep his first promise, was it? With the mind wipe, and all... Glory sighed. She didn't want anyone getting hurt, not even him.

-o-

"All right!" Mya couldn't help but celebrate their escape with some fancy gymnastics, showing off a triple back-hand spring as the group finally sprinted out of the Organization doors. They'd gotten out. Sure, they'd had to fight their way through the Organization's defenses, but they were out now. They were safe. Sort of.

Nobody else seemed as excited as her. Everyone was still wishing they hadn't had to leave Glory there. Mya was too, she just didn't want to make everyone feel even worse by moping about it with them. There was a plus side to everything. Why not celebrate it?

"Okay, everyone, listen up." Massie said, taking a deep breath. "Here's the deal. We take Yugi here home, and make sure he's okay. Once all of us are at full strength, we're gonna charge back in there, rescue our friend, and get out."

"How long?" Joey looked up from staring at the ground, catching Massie's eyes. She gave him a sympathetic smile, and he ignored it. Joey didn't want sympathy. He wanted action.

"Yugi's not in too bad shape. With Eowyn's help, and a little rest, we should be ready to get her in a couple of days-,"

"That's too long, Mass."

The red-haired unofficial leader hated telling him this stuff. "We don't have a choice. We don't know what Yugi'll need or when he'll wake up, so at least one or two of us would have to stay behind until he was better. That weakens the team already, and besides, we'll all need our rest. Eowyn could heal our bodies, but we'd still need a little time for our brains to catch up." Massie put her hand on Joey's shoulder comfortingly, looking him in the eye. "Glory's a big girl, Joey. She can take care of herself. And it won't be long before we can get and there and rescue her. We just need a little time. She'll be okay. I promise."

_I promise._

He'd promised her that he'd come back for her. He'd promised her **twice**. And after the first time had gone so badly, there was no chance he was wasting any time in making good on the second. Looking away from Massie, he caught Seto's eye. The brunette returned the steady gaze wordlessly, and in that moment, the two of them decided in sync that no matter what got in their way, they were going to rescue Glory that night. With or without the rest of the team.

Joey and Kaiba, working together. The Organization was in **deep** trouble.

-o-

It was something around midnight-thirty when Kaiba and Joey met up with each other in front of the Organization HQ.

"You brought something to track her with?" Kaiba asked, somewhat quietly. Well it was about 12:30. In the morning.

Joey nodded slightly, reaching into his pocket and pulling something out. He held it out to Seto, who took it for a moment, then handed it back, feeling just a tiny bit of that strange little thing they call jealousy. What Joey had brought was a picture of him and Glory, arms around each other, smiling and looking happy. Very happy. There was something written on the back in neat, fancy cursive, and it was almost dark to read it. Almost. Unfortunately for Kaiba, it wasn't, and the message only added to the jealousy he was feeling. '_To Blondie with love_.'

Joey hadn't found it very long ago. That night, in fact. He'd found a couple of old pictures of the entire group under his bed (so **that's** where they had gone!), but those would've been harder to track with. They hadn't been completely hers. They'd been everyone's. This one, however, was different. It had been hers for a long time before she'd given it to him. He'd found this one without expecting to at all. Inside his pillowcase, of all places. One part random, one part weird, and one part sweet. That was Joey.

As the two of them walked towards the building, Joey took a deep breath. "Can't believe we're actually going back." He muttered, a nervous tone in his voice. You couldn't blame him, really. It **was** the Organization.

-o-

"Come on, Vera. She's not your friend anymore, remember? She's one of them now. Not your friend; Massie's friend. Come on, Vera, suck it up!"

Veradona breathed in and out slowly, trying to talk herself into what she was about to do. It would give her what she wanted. Or what she…did she want it? "Of course you do." She muttered to herself, answering her own unspoken question. "All you have to do is walk in there and press that button and in a few hours, you'll have what you want most. Everything will be like it used to be. You and Glory. Best friends. On the same side. No more fighting. Come **on**, Vera. Do it. Just walk in there and do it."

She placed her hand on the doors to the room where Glory was being held. The heavy metal doors slid apart, opening up, but Veradona didn't move. She stood in the doorway, not sure what to do.

"Veradona." Deep, commanding, serious, attractive in a frightening way with an unsubtle suggestion of power and authority. That was exactly how the voice sounded.

Veradona's head jerked up, rainbow-colored hair falling in front of her face. She pushed as much of it behind her ears as she could without really noticing and turned around.

"Do it. Now."

Veradona nodded slightly. "You got it, boss."

-o-

"We're getting close…" Joey said, half to himself. He and Kaiba were running down one of the Organization's hallways at top speed, both fully aware that they didn't have much time.

"How much longer?"

"I dunno, why don't you just stop time?"

"It's not as easy as it looks, Wheeler. You're the one who can hardly use one little power.

"Oh, that's** low**."

"Your words, not mine."

"…Touché." Joey frowned, silenced, at least for now. And then he felt it. The picture in his hand that he was using to track Glory suddenly felt hot. Extremely hot. Letting out a yelp of shock, he dropped it, grabbing his hand and staring confusedly as the picture floated to the floor. Strangely enough, it was smoking slightly, but otherwise completely undamaged. Kaiba stared at him expectantly. "Something," Joey said slowly, bending down and picking up the picture while covering his hand with the bottom of his shirt, "Is very, very **wrong**."

* * *

**Yeah, I know that was shorter than usual, not to mention that it took FOREVER for me to update, and I'm REALLY sorry, but I've been having computer issues all month and haven't been able to even turn on my computer, much less write anything, and since the chapter was already partially written when I started having these problems, I couldn't just write it on a different computer. Also, my flash drive is broken. It just broke, randomly, for no reason. I think that was very rude of it, don't you? But, anyway, I'm going to try and get up the next update soon, but with my computer being such a pain, who knows when that will be. Oh, and also my sister has a nasty case of the flu! Poor Bug-la. Anyway, Happy Halloween to all! Kitty-wa, out!**


End file.
